Jack and Ianto private archives season 1
by takisys
Summary: Everything began with some chocolate, a pterodactyl and a nice coat. Some very good hot coffee was involved too, if I got it right…That's a Jack/Ianto story of epic proportion, ended in its French version...
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter 1**: Pondering about the use of chocolate in pterodactyl hunting.

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and Myfanwy

**Rating**: Mostly PG-13 with some NC-17 latter on…

**Summary**: Everything began with some chocolate, a pterodactyl and a nice coat. Some very good hot coffee was involved too, if I got it right…

**Warning**: That's a Jack/Ianto story of epic proportion, nearly ended in its French version, I'm willing to turn it into English (And I'm also willing to accept any help, for it) Even if I stick to the canon, it's a complete different story running alongside what you watched on TV. Oh, and it's a fix it story of course!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta **: still looking for one, any volunteers ?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack got instantly back to his feet, not knowing what he was to do with what just happened and even more with what didn't… one minute he was laying down on his back with a gorgeous young man on top of him and he was finally ready to give up and let him got is way with him… and the next, the guy was dashing away

"I should go" he had said,  
What the hell, thought jack.  
"First thing in the morning" he shouted at the young man leaving him with a frustrating bulge in his pant.  
"Love the suit, by the way" he added, when he realized that the kid wasn't going to turn back.  
Jack shrugged towards the pterodactyl lying next to him  
"So, it seems that's just you and me…"  
That thing was going to be heavy. And there was no way it would ever get into the back of the SUV. Of course, he could always change his mind and shoot it into pieces. Yep! But, no! There was something about the beast, some kind of partnership? After all, they were both lost and out of their time. And a dinosaur that fancied chocolate, that was something! Speaking, or thinking of Chocolate, how did Jones happen to know that? Okay, Jack could follow with Mister Jones having a rift activity detector… But, that chocolate thing. Didn't he hear him saying that he knew it? What was that all about?  
"Okay, you and me are going to have a nice little chat about our young friend, what do you say?"  
Saying that, Jack went to the SUV and came back with a sheet and some tape… then wrapped the pterodactyl's wings carefully around its body. They didn't look like if they'd been damaged from the harsh landing. He rolled the beast in the sheet, and secured it with the tape. He also secured the beak, with some of it, as he had left the head out, and he had no idea how long his drugs were going to last. Never had the chance to try it on a dinosaur before!

At least you would expect that driving around with a pterodactyl on the top of your car could be a problem? Nope! No more in Cardiff than in Sunnydale! Was this because of some sort of denying, or was it just because people were used seeing anything by now…?  
……………..

Jack had put the pterodactyl into a little room with a nice view at the top of the main part of the hub. It was just closed by an energy field, he could control with his wrist band… It would be funny to send the dinosaur after Owen, Jack thought while he was throwing some pieces of meat to his knew friend. The lady, yes it was a she, caught and ate the meat as if it was perfectly normal to her…? It looked really as if it was used to human company, not that she could have met a lot of them in her time…? Some lost time travelers maybe…? The odds were…very low.  
Jack had checked it. Two months ago, Ianto Jones was working at Canary Wharf; he was one of the very few survivors of the disaster. After that, he had just vanished into thin air. No address, no work, nothing until that night in that Cardiff Park. There was no way he had spent two month taming a pterodactyl to hand it to Jack. Even more knowing the fact that for what the man knew of Torchwood, Jack was going to kill it. If not on the spot, at least after studying it… It wasn't making any senses. But so was Jack trying to understand, after all and most of Canary Wharf survivors were under psychiatric control. It was probably useless to try and make any sense out of Jones' behavior…

……………………………

During that time Jack used to have breakfast whenever he got the chance to, at the Starbucks nearby. It was pretty much the only normal thing in his life. And he wasn't really surprise to find Mister Jones standing in front of their office door when he made his way back to the hub. No hot magical coffee out of nowhere, however, this time. Just Mister Jones looking very good in his three part suit. He looked confident, or at least he tried to, but it didn't last long.  
"Good morning Sir… eh… Captain"  
Jack answered with a large grin, and invited him into the Hub.  
"About what happened last night… I'm really sorry… I really don't understand…." Ianto tried to explain.  
"Really? From where I'm standing it looked pretty much like harassment, you know?"  
"I'm really sorry…"  
"As for me: sorry and frustrated" cut Jack in, checking him openly out and adding with a grin  
"You should have stayed"  
Jack didn't quite manage to read the glare on Ianto's face.  
They reached the main Hub and Jack looked for Ianto's reaction. Of course he stayed on the spot, gaping at the place for a moment. Jack grinned  
"So? What do you say?" Jack asked.  
"What happened? Was there an earthquake while I was sleeping or do you have Weevils working here?" Ianto remarked dryly as he examined the mess around him.  
It wasn't exactly what Jack had expected, but after all, Ianto was already Torchwood and had been in the crossfire between Daleks and Cybermen. Still Jack couldn't help feeling a bit hurt or disappointed more like.  
"You were the one to propose yourself as a butler!" Jack answered with a big large grin "But if the signs of a slightly busy week frighten you, I'm afraid you're not the man I need."  
"With a bit of organization, nothing's impossible as you might find out… I like a challenge and that's one challenge indeed!"  
Ianto was fun and Jack was beginning to enjoy that little game.  
Jack gave his new employee the grand tour of the place, from the cells up to the autopsy bay and right down into the vaults. Jones' facial expression remained unaffected during the whole of it but when he suddenly found himself being confronted with the archives, he couldn't stop himself.  
"Now I know why you wanted me to sign my contract in the first place..."

"I thought you said you liked a challenge?" said Jack amused.  
"Talking about challenge, let me show you where I put our new guest." as Jack said that, he stopped to pick up two chocolate sticks he had left there earlier, on purpose of course, and gave them to Ianto  
"You know, I never thought I would ever meet a tamed dinosaur, I mean outside of the Flintstones, What's her name by the way, I guess she already has one?" Jack had stopped watch Ianto's reactions; the other man was stunned  
"You should take it. It looks like you'll have to make things right with her and chocolate seems to be the most direct way to her heart! Incredible what she would do for a piece of it."  
Jack showed Ianto the door to what was going to be the pterodactyl's new nest. Ianto took the chocolate and got inside. He crouched near the awakening dinosaur, fed her the chocolate piece by piece and talked to her gently in Welsh as he stroked the spot where the beak met its eyes. Then he threw Jack a very miserable look.  
"Myfanwy, her name is Myfanwy." He sighed deeply.  
"Myfanwy has been here for a while now. She was tiny when I found her. I used to come feeding her after school and trained her to do all kind of tricks, she is very smart you know." Ianto said in a whisper.  
"I bet you didn't take it with you to London?" asked Jack.  
"Of course, not! She was already big enough to survive on her own."  
Jack was beginning to feel very upset, and started to wonder whether he should rather take Ianto to a psychiatry or simply retcon him. He suspected that retcon wouldn't be of any use in this case; it looked pretty much like his problems had begun long before Canary Wharf.  
"I know what you're thinking, but she would never hurt anyone, she feeds mainly on fish"  
"How, can you be so sure of it?" asked Jack kindly.  
"Cause I tagged her and monitored her flying patterns." Ianto answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He got up to his feet and turned to face Jack "I needed that job, and you wouldn't listen." he concluded with a sad sight.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter 2**: I just hired a pterodactyl and a butler, please don't shot them!

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Dr Owen Harper, Suzie Costello, Toshiko Sato and Myfanwy

**Rating**: Mostly PG-13

**Beta:** Otrame

**Summary**: Everything began with some chocolate, a pterodactyl and a nice coat. Some very good hot coffee was involved too, if I got it right…

**Warning**: That's a Jack/Ianto story of epic proportion, nearly ended in its French version. Even if I stick to the canon, it's a complete different story running alongside what you watched on TV. Oh, and it's a fix it story of course!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Hi Tosh I'm on my way to pick Owen and Suzie… Right, ok… Oh! By the way, last night I hired a pterodactyl and a butler, try not to shoot them on the spot… No, no… You got it right, a butler and a pterodactyl, call me back when you got there…" Said Jack as, he was slammed on the brake to stop by a very upset Owen.

Some time latter, they came back from a very exhausting hunt, with two vicious Kratags lying dead in the back of the SUV. Suzie was slightly injured, and Owen was apparently running for the Bad Temper World Champion's Cup. So when the doctor spotted a well-dressed butler coming out of their secret entrance to the car park, he nearly shot him! Jack got there just in time to stop him; he had warned Tosh but had forgotten the others…

"Mea culpa!" Jack said before he introduced them "Ianto Jones, our newbie… Mister Jones, Owen Harper and Suzie Costello…"

"**Doctor** Owen Harper" Owen corrected, but walked past the young man, openly ignoring him to rush for the autopsy bay dragging Suzie along with him. She didn't seem to care much more and merely threw Jack a look of surprise.

"Nice to meet you, Doctor Harper…" That was all what Ianto was able to say before they had vanished from his sight.

Ianto didn't seem to feel that much concerned by his new colleagues' rudeness. Instead he turned back to have a look at what was in store for him in the back of the car.

"Careful!" Jack warned him.

"Kratags. Their blood is pretty allergenic; Miss Costello is in for a bad night" noted Ianto quietly before adding:

"I'll get myself some latex gloves." He withdrew, leaving Jack, who was coming to expect this calm competence from his new hire, behind.

Ianto came back wearing gloves and rolling a trolley.

"Shall I put them in storage or take them directly to the autopsy bay?"

"Storage. I'm afraid Owen will have to wait for this. Conference room in 30 minutes"

"Aye_, ____aye Sir » was Ianto's only answer, as he carried on with his task._

___When Jack reached the Hub's main level he nearly had a _heart attack___. "_What the hell happened here?" he asked.

Tosh reluctantly took her eyes from her screen to look up not understanding what the fuss was about. He made a sweeping gesture to indicate their surroundings

"Oh. That would be your boy friend…" she answered flatly, turning her interest back to her screen.

"He's not my boy friend!" Jack exclaimed, just as Owen and Suzie chose to come back from the autopsy bay.

"Stop it. Jack. Nobody's going to believe that, not even Tosh" Suzie threw at him while going back to her workstation.

"Anyway, he seems to be quite a good house maid. You should hire him!" she added.

"As a butler. Already has the suit." Owen smirked.

"It seems that we do need someone to clean up after you." Jack pointed out. "Personally I am tired of living in this mess."

Precisely 30 minutes after he had been asked to, Ianto Jones made his entrance in the conference room carrying a tray loaded with cups, teaspoons, sugar and hot coffee for everyone. He placed a very black coffee, just the way Jack liked it, in front of the, gave a hazelnut coffee to Tosh, and espresso to the others. Then he went to stand by Jack's side, waiting for what would come next.

"Wow. What training! We can see what seduced you."Suzie smirked.

Jack closed his eyes, as much to concentrate on the wonderful beverage as to keep temper.

"Mister Jones is going to maintain this place from now on. I beg you to keep your useless comments to yourselves. We've got work to do!"

Afterwards, when they had all left the conference, Jack was in a payback mood.

"By the way, did I mention that I also hired a guard pet?" he said playfully as he released Myfanwy, using his wrist strap. He whistled and the pterodactyl which had just taken off, answered in a shrill cry before diving in order to catch the chocolate the captain had thrown.

Owen threw himself under the shelter of the nearest table. Tosh had taken refuge behind Jack, as she didn't have her weapon with her. Suzie didn't move. She stayed there, fascinated "What the hell..?" She managed to say.

"Pterodactyl" Ianto answered flatly, as he was making his way to the kitchenette, slaloming through them with his tray under Owen unbelieving stare.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter 3**: A director of another kind.

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Ianto is pondering about his new strange boss and his pheromones. Ianto's first day… As for the night? You'll have to wait next chapter…!

**Warning**: always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta:** Otrame

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ianto was furious, infuriated. How could he lose control like that? That was not like him. And it was the worst time ever to… Well, okay. He had not expected this. Never got hard for a bloke ever before. And he blamed the rush of adrenalin for it… Yep! Adrenalin that was it.

Or, did he really hear him mentioning pheromones?

Back in London, Günter had work out a spray with pheromones taken from some kind of insectoid alien. Things had threatened to go completely awry, back then.

Was that the secret weapon of the infamous captain? The idea made him smile but briefly.

He let go a deep resigned sigh. He'll have to cope with his own mess; at least he had kept things under control, and had finally gotten the captain to hire him. That was what was important.

"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning" Harkness had shouted.

The way things were going, his first working day could really be his last one. After tonight's performance, if Harkness did not just bring him inside to question and then retcon him, it would probably be to have his way with him before the questioning and the retconning part.

And poor Myfanwy would have been sacrificed for nothing!

And Lisa? What about Lisa? What would happen to her? Nobody else knew about her. She wouldn't last long without him taking care of her. What a horrible way to go… No, that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't let it come to that. A bullet in the head for both of them would be better.

……….

The night had been both short and very long at the same time. He had hardly slept, between Lisa's need and the nightmares. Since Canary Wharf he had forgotten what a good night's sleep was. A very long shower, it could be the last one, dark coffee, and a glimpse in the mirror at the expressionless stranger with his perfect suit.

He'll have to play it a bit more subtle if he wants to stay alive with his memory intact and be able to watch over Lisa. If that meant he would end the day bent over the Captain's desk. What the hell. He was ready for it, if that is what he had to do for Lisa. As long as he didn't lose control. He wasn't a control freak, but he hated losing control.

He had to admit that he had never managed to localize Harkness home, but at least he had found out that the man usually ate his breakfast at the Starbuck's nearby. He was probably living alone. It made it easy for Ianto to learn about his coffee habits, as well as those of the rest of the team, as the said Starbuck's seemed to be their official provider. That kind of knowledge could always be useful. Back in London Ianto's coffee was quite popular and was his secret weapon; it worked with Lisa and even tamed Yvonne Hartman.

Ianto had no idea of what to expect from Harkness, but he was willing to do anything to make it work. He needed the job and Lisa needed him.

His first thought was that it would be better to give the Torchwood 3 director the feeling that he was nothing like a Torchwood 1 employee of the month. It was notorious in London that both bastions of alien regulation were on very bad terms. It was said that the captain would have sex with anyone or anything. Still, that hadn't prevented Ianto being rejected two times out of three, and he had run away when he finally got some result.

In the end the Torchwood 1 suit had been more effective, really effective. Ianto was there. He felt the sharpening of Harkness' interest. The weight of his attention that was… impressive. As was the effect of the captain's pheromones on him, for God sake. That wasn't expected. On the other hand, it would make things easier. Now the captain would believe he was really attracted. That's why Ianto had chosen to wear the suit, or to be precise he had, to his mortification, put on what should have been his wedding suit. With the suit Ianto had put back the mask he used to wear at Torchwood Tower. It was some sort of a game in London: keep a straight face and deliberately understated British humor what ever happened. Those tactics weren't much use facing Cybermen and Daleks but could be more useful with Harkness.

He had followed the man inside his lair. It was big, bigger than he would have expected, impressive in all sort of ways. It was as if some kind of mad genius had put together stuff out of a pile of incompatible systems and had manage to make them work. Really impressive! However the more amazing thing was the captain himself. He was like a kid displaying his toy, waiting for the reaction. That was fun. The man looked really disappointed by Ianto's lack of reaction. It would have been nearly touching, if Ianto had any sympathy to spare for anyone but Lisa.

What really left Ianto destabilized was to find that Myfanwy was not only alive but well fed and comfortably set up. Ianto nearly broke down. That was when the alarm saved him.

"Ok, I've got to go. Take your time kids. Renew your acquaintance, but don't forget to close the door as you leave: the place is a labyrinth, she could get lost!" And then he was off.

Finding his way back to the main area wasn't a problem for Ianto. He even took the time to wander around a bit, just to see if he could find a suitable place to hide a cyber conversion unit and in the mean time conceal his ability to memorize what ever his eyes met.

He couldn't make his mind up on Harkness motivation for hiring him as a butler. Okay, the mess displayed around all over the place could be one. Or was it some kind of kink? Some Batman fantasy? A butler in a big cave with his great coat… If that was it, Ianto would give him what he wanted. _A butler-- an invisible man-- by all means. Exactly what he needed to be._

Miss Toshiko Sato was so deep in what ever she was doing that she didn't notice Ianto's arrival, giving him some time to study how to work Mainframe. -- That's what the captain had called it, not without pride. The captain was fun. _Yep! You better keep in mind that the man is potentially dangerous, Ianto!_

"Miss Sato?"

"Hum…? Oh! The… butler I presume…?"

"Butler. Yes. What can I do for you? Coffee?"

"Coffee? Yes, that would be nice…" She answered a bit annoyed to be distracted as she was monitoring the team.

The making of that first coffee was more of a challenge than he would have expected. The coffee maker needed a complete cleaning. Believe it or not, the only ground coffee, he found, was rotted! He found some beans but no coffee mill, at least not an electric one.

In the end, Miss Sato got her coffee and drank it without even noticing, then tried to drink from empty cup, and then she just pushed it out of her way, _Interesting. Would be easy to drug her if necessary…_

Ianto began by throwing all the trash and other junk away and took back to the archives anything that belonged there. That wasn't much but it had the benefit to make the cleaning part easier. The archiving part would wait a bit longer. It won't make much difference as the critical point was far behind…

When the captain announced the team's return, Ianto was finishing with the coffee machine. At least now he would be able to brew some decent coffee.

Clearly Miss Sato had been told about him unlike the rest of the team. He was startled to find himself in Owen Harper's crosshairs. Doctor Owen Harper. Well, that guy was a quite a jerk and as for Miss Costello he couldn't make up his mind. There was definitely some thing wrong in the way she stared at Myfanwy, when the captain let her loose.

Not only was the Torchwood 3 director rather childish, but he didn't seem to care about his subordinate's lack of discipline, even when they were impertinent to him. He seemed to actually enjoy it. Ianto could not imagine a Torchwood 1 supervisor tolerating the casual attitude he saw here. _Do not under estimate the man, Ianto!_ A lot of conflicting reports about him were stored back in the motherhouse. Even if you didn't know anything else about him, the fact that just his name used to put Yvonne on edge should be a clue.

What was upsetting Ianto was the fact that his new colleagues seemed to believe he was just the most recent of Harkness' eccentric whims, nothing more, no one worthy of their slightest interest. Not that being ornamental would be a problem, in fact, it could be to his advantage. But Ianto could tell that the rest of the team did not expect him to be here very long, and that was a big problem. The solution was fairly obvious. He needed to keep the Captain's interest, make himself indispensable to everyone, and yet stay invisible at the same time. Decorative, unnoticed and vital. Easy. Yeah, right.

……………..

Ianto did make it through his first working day with his memory intact. And that even, if he was sure his brain was about to melt some time in the late evening. But what's the hell. He was alive. Still knew who he was and, most of all, he would be able to look after Lisa. God, what he wouldn't do for her? Not that the evening wasn't… interesting. That man was devilish. He couldn't believe he'd gotten away with it. Probably just for now, of course… Save by the bell. Or to be precise, by the Prime Minister himself.

It had begun because of a small incident during the autopsy. The captain wanted to watch, but he was too close and unprotected: he had to run for a shower. That's how Ianto discovered that the man lived in a hole under his office. Shit! That was going to complicate his life. He was definitely going to need an alibi to stroll across the hub out of office hours. That's why as the others were leaving to go home or to the nearest pub, he went to bring his new boss a last coffee…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter 4**: Some pheromones were involved.

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones,

**Rating**: NC-17

**Beta:** Otrame

**Summary**: Everything began with some chocolate, a pterodactyl and a nice coat. Some very good hot coffee was involved too, if I got it right… here's the night.

**Warning**: Sex between two grown men. Never forget to check the point of view; you'll have Ianto's sometime later on.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The phone rang at the worst time ever. Damn! Very few people had this number so Jack had answered. However, the moment was gone, at least for tonight. Once again, he was the one living with frustration. But it had been fun, no, not fun; that guy was astonishing, really.

Ianto was presently trying to collect himself as much as his clothes glancing now and then at Jack, as if he couldn't manage to understand what had just happened to him. It's not like he wasn't there, right? Jack was really having trouble concentrating on what the Prime Minister was saying, so he turned his back on, giving Ianto a bit of privacy, and his own mind to focus on the annoying politician.

Sometime before that, instead of leaving with the others, Ianto had stayed, making him a late coffee and had come to his office to bring it. That was nice. Jack had thanked him but Ianto remained, as if he was waiting for something. Or was Jack imagining it.

"Anything else, sir?" Ianto had asked.

The way he had said that was ambiguous. Was Ianto just playing with him, or was it that the young man couldn't make his mind up to what he wanted? He had seemed pretty confused back in the warehouse. Jack needed to know if that was just a game. He had to know where they stood.

"I could think of something," he answered with an obvious grin.

Ianto was still standing at the side of his desk, watching him with an intense, as if Jack was an alien. As Jack rolled his chair a bit away, they were something like two meters apart, enough to let the young man out of the range of his pheromones.

"Like what?" Ianto asked, as if he was mildly curious.

"We could…" Jack began to say, getting up to walk gently toward his new employee. He stopped as soon as he was at arm's length, giving Ianto some time to sense the pheromones and acknowledge their effects.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, swallowed, but didn't make a move; he stayed still, just waiting.

"You were saying, sir?" he said in a deep voice.

"We could get to know each other," Jack suggested. He started to undress the young man. Ianto didn't step back or protest. First, Jack took the jacket off, making it slide gently off Ianto's shoulders and down his arms. To do it, he had to enter the young men personal space, chin brushing lightly against chin, but as soon as the jacket was in his hand, Jack stepped back.

Ianto was trying to keep his breath under control now, as well as his pulse. Jack gave him some time to clear his mind; if the kid wanted to run away, it was now.

Ianto threw him a puzzled look, but he stayed, displaying something of a challenging smile, still studying Jack's every move.

Jack repeated the same routine with the waist coat, once more, stepping back to give Ianto time to steady himself. He wanted to be sure the young man understood that if they were going any further, he would very soon be overwhelmed by the pheromones.

"Knowing each other, sir?" Ianto manage to say, his voice getting hoarse.

"Yep!" Jack said as he came back to carry on with the shirt, unbuttoning it gently. Ianto was following his hands' work with interest as they went down, unbuckling the belt and the pants' first button to get the shirt out. Jack opened it wide to reveal the lightly haired chest, caressing the shoulders slightly as he was taking the piece of cloth off.

They were now both standing still, nearly touching, Ianto fighting hard to concentrate on his breathing. He wouldn't make a move of his own. Jack ran his hands gently along the young man's arms to finally bring them to rest on his hips. Ianto gasped as Jack began to lick a soft spot of his neck. It was only when Jack began to play gently with his nipples that Ianto grasped him, and it was just out of a need of steady himself, as he was now panting.

Jack lips and tongue explored any square of flesh he could reach under Ianto's stare.

Jack took the willing young man to rest against his desk to finish undressing him. Ianto's hands clung to the edge of the desk for dear life as Jack was crouching to rid him of his shoes and socks. Probably because it made Jack's head brush against his now throbbing shaft.

"So that's what you call it, sir?" Ianto grunted.

Jack gave him a disturbed glance, what the kid was talking about? It wasn't enough to distract him from sliding the pant off Ianto's leg, anyhow.

"Why? What do you call it?" Jack said as he rose to face him.

Ianto gulped, he was now naked excepted for his boxers.

"Sex?" he managed to say in a husky voice.

Jack gave him a mischievous grin as his fingers found their way under the waist band of the briefs. Ianto closed his eyes as Jack took them off, but opened them wide with shock as Jack had lifted him to sit on the edge of the desk. Jack was now standing between his thighs, caressing them gently with the back of his hands. Ianto was panting.

"Easy," Jack said as he pushed the young man to lie down on the surface. Ianto gulped hard but complied. Jack lifted Ianto's legs bringing his ankles to rest in Ianto's own grasp in a very vulnerable posture.

"You need to know that you're utterly gorgeous, Mr. Jones," Jack said appraising the sight. Ianto was midway between a trapped puppy and a cheeky servant. Jack was aching hard but when needed he could be very patient. Ianto was really outstanding. This was indubitably his first time with a man, it was that or he had been a long time without sex; Jack's pheromones were strong but not that strong.

Jack let his hands run along Ianto's inner tight brushing against his intimacy, the young man was panting hard, shivering with need, his shaft standing proudly as Jack licked it from the base to the head before engulfing it all.

Ianto arched and let out the most surprisingly coarse Welsh litany Jack had ever happened to hear in a century. The young man didn't last long under Jack's ministration but it took him some time to cool down and gather back his wits and his breathing.

"You know that you have a very filthy mouth, Mr. Jones?" Jack said with a naughty smile sliding his fingers under his braces, as he was still fully dressed. Ianto was glaring at him in disbelief and Jack took advantage to sink down out of the young man's sight to see if he could make a welcoming place of the tight hole waiting for him.

The phone had stopped him as his tongue was just retreating to give way for a first finger. Shit! Jack thought closing his eyes. That didn't stop the phone from ringing again, bringing Ianto back to a realization of where he was and how exposed he was.

Jack answered in a sigh as Ianto sat up on the desk looking around for any intruder. It was over and probably for the best, even if it was hard for him to acknowledge. Jack wasn't able to make out what the call was about, but he quickly understood that it was going to take some time. He gave the young man a resigned look and signaled that he could dress up and leave.

Ianto was amazingly quick, like the Hub was in fire.

"Hey." Jack had to call him back showing him the pass Ianto was forgetting in his rush. Ianto came back to him. Having found his dignity and his composure, he took the pass Jack was handing him.

"Thank you, sir," he said. "And good night, sir," he added politely before leaving.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter 5**: The Poisoned Gift.

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Suzie Costello, Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato

**Rating**: PG-13

**Beta:** Otrame

**Summary**: Everything began with some chocolate, a pterodactyl and a nice coat. Some very good hot coffee was involved too, if I got it right… This is a little flashback to learn a bit more about those fifty-first century's pheromones and their owner.

**Warning**: In fact, it's a double flashback. A flashback with a flashback-to-the-future included.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

….

For hours now, they had been following a track of corpses, mainly weevils, some cats, and a lot of dogs. Unfortunately there were also two tramps and a very old woman. They had all been bitten, mauled and beaten to death then just abandoned like some broken toy by their killer. The predator, what ever it was, was just killing for the kill, any living being crossing his path.

The police had secured the area all around the old docks. The old warehouses were meant to be demolished. A completely new district, with buildings and residences would soon replace them. It meant more people working and living there, more people to protect.

Since Jack arrived in Cardiff, he'd seen the city growing, spreading and rising. There were always more innocents oblivious of the menace crawling from the rift. He was Torchwood. They were his responsibility. There was a time when he wouldn't have minded. But that was before he met the Doctor. Now, he cared. That was the Time Lord's effect. The Doctor had abandoned him, but Jack was still trying hard to make the Doctor proud of him while he was waiting for his return. Or at least, he was doing the best he could do.

For now, a predator was killing, and the only thing they could do seemed to acknowledge the victims. It was frustrating and getting on his nerves.

"Over there," Owen had shouted.

Their target had been corned in an alley by the biggest weevil Jack had ever seen. It looked like the creature was wounded. The predator had turned into a prey. The team had immediately spread to circle the two antagonists. The weevil launched his attack. He was stopped dead by the team's cross fire.

The creature was now curled in fear against the end of the alley, eyes looking desperately for a way out. The predator had indeed turned into a prey. Or was it? Could it be? It was some sort of insectoid. There were plenty of insectoid kinds through the immensity of space.

Owen, Tosh and Suzie were keeping the target inline. He was not going anywhere. Jack took the time to check the last victim; it was a weevil, a big one, not as big as the one they'd just shot but nearly.

"Owen, come over here," Jack call the medic.

"This one needs attention, Jack." Owen was still walking cautiously to the alien, who looked rather inoffensive.

"Owen, back immediately!" Jack demanded. He didn't wait for Owen's reaction. He fired. The bullet settled in a trunk just between Owen and the insectoid.

"Oy. Are you mad?" Owen grudged.

"Here. Now." Jack demanded once more.

This time Owen obeyed. Reluctantly, he came back toward Jack.

"Girls, keep our guest in line, ready to sight at the first move. And make a point of keeping your distance," Jack said.

Meanwhile Owen had reached Jack and was now crouching to check the weevil. He raised a questioning eyebrow and flipped the body to give a look on its front side.

"Since when, do weevils kill each other?" Owen asked as he got up.

"That's the right question," Jack said distractedly. They had been extinct in his own time, but Jack knew the tales and he could smell it from here. The girls were too close, now. Without even realizing it they had headed slightly toward the alien. As if they were dragged to him.

"Tosh. Suzie. Step back, girls," Jack called them.

Tosh had managed a step back, just one. She looked reluctant and puzzled. Suzie was still heading in the wrong direction. A little bit more cautiously, but still heading toward the Kr'ttt. She was getting far more too close, Jack shot. The bullet got the alien right between the eyes.

The two women were stunned. They turned a puzzled look to Jack, but were still reluctant to come back to him.

"Jack, what the hell…?" Suzie protested.

"Come back here, I told you," he demanded urgently.

"But he's dead," Tosh argued.

"Tosh, Suzie come back to me, now," Jack said.

Still uncertain they finally turn from the alien to come back to Jack and Owen. The medic had watched the scene at a complete loss. What was going on with that thing?

"Owen, you go back to the SUV. Fetch some body bags for these three, gloves and masks for all of us."

"What the matter? Have you ever seen something like this?"

"No. But if I got it right, even dead that poor kid is still dangerous."

The cleaning operation took a lot of time and was fastidious. Jack wanted to take care of the alien alone. He did it with respect and almost kindness, to his team's surprise. It's was undoubtedly a Kr'ttt. A full blood Kr'ttt. Jack had never seen one of them. Their kind had been exterminated long before he was born. A whole race destroyed because of their powerful pheromones. A kid, it was just a kid. Or to be precise a teenager and that would make his pheromones even more aggressive.

_Boeshane, a nice little place, as far as it could be from well known intergalactic roads. It wasn't out of fate, it was on purpose. The first pioneers were half-bloods. Kr'ttt half-bloods. They had, or more exactly, will settle on the spare desert land, building city on sand and living from the ocean's wealth._

_They had been joined by other migrants, mostly refugees running from other prejudices. Among them were a lot of humans. After a millenium of blending, the only thing that remained of Kr'ttts was some spare pheromones dissolved in foreign blood, the pheromones that had got their race killed to the last one. The gene responsible for it seemed to be the most resilient. _

Once back to the Hub, Jack sent everyone to shower separately. Owen, to the third underground's shower, just near the car park access and the two girls were sent to shower near the surface entrance. He spent, as well, some time in his own bunker. Only after that, he went down to the vault to give the poor thing a last goodbye.

….

_Boeshane after the first attack didn't look anymore like the little paradise it used to. The spare survivors had tried to rebuild some kind of civilized ground as they were waiting for the next assault or to be evacuated. In the first days, it had been all about solidarity. But day after day, fear had began to take over as help didn't seem to come. Primary instincts were crawling just behind the surface. The peninsula was no longer a safe place._

_He still had his mother and Auntie. Kind of, because since Gray's disappearance, the only thing he could find in their eyes were reproaches__. Gray used to be their favorite. He was brilliant and studious. Asham, that was Jack real name, was dreaming of spaceships and spent most of his time daydreaming or reading old stories. At least he was not a complete orphan as most of the other kids who had escape from the raid on the beach._

_Asham's dad was dead, he loved his father, he missed him and the worst part of it was that he had died at the worst time in Asham's life. He was twelve, his hormones were beginning to play the samba and because of it, his pheromones as well._

_Of course Asham's father had warned him. The pheromones were coming from his side. His father's family was one of the oldest of the colony. They had that talk where his Dad had told him about the inconveniences and advantages of his heritage. His father was proud of his origins. _

_To Asham, in those circumstances, it looked more like a poisoned gift. He was afraid. They were following him since he had left school. There were three guys and two girls. They had been harassing him for days now. Just, because he was trying to stay apart. _

"_First rule, keep your distance," His father had told him."Rule number two, you must learn to control your emotions. Fear, stress and lust, of course, will increase the pheromone's burst. Rule number three, shower, shower, and more showers. If that's not enough to get you through puberty, there are always the suppressors."_

_At the time it looked simple, but here, now, he was in a devastated world.__ Showers were not enough __and the suppressors were none available._

_Out of fear he had turned down the wrong street. This one was closed by a collapsed building. He was trapped. He gulped as the realization sank in. The hunters weren't far. He could hear them laugh and shout. They were just kids wanting to play, oblivious of how bad it could go. He was not. If they got too close, they would quickly turn into predators, fighting each other to get to him._

_Asham was afraid. That was just making things worst, but he couldn't help it. He had desperately looked for a way out, but he couldn't find one. He had finally backed against a wall, closing his eyes waiting for what was predictable. He was terrified._

_Nothing but silence happened. When he opened his eyes they were all gone. They had flown away from an older guy. Tiban was his name._

"_It's okay, kid. They're gone, let me take you home" The guy hesitated, "You still have one, right?"_

_Tiban walked him home. The next morning Tiban came back and gave Asham what was left of his own suppressors. Tiban was sixteen and he could do without them now._

…

"I'd like to proceed with the autopsy," Owen said, dragging Jack out of his reverie."Now, if you don't mind," he added.

"You're not handling this corpse without a full protection suit," Jack told him.

"Pheromones? What kind of threat is that?"

Jack was blocking the way.

"The guy is dead, Jack."

"Yep, that the point. I really don't want you to get caught doing the dirty thing with him. We have enough reasons to have nightmares, around here. Don't you think so?" Jack pointed out.

Owen considered Jack words. Yep, he was probably right. Owen could still feel the effects deep down. A full protection suit should be a good idea. Jack was right, once more.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Jack and Ianto Private Archives, Season 1.

**Chapter** 6 – Sex, Pheromones, And Cybergirl

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** On his first working day Ianto had discovered how different Torchwood three was from Torchwood One. He'd also experienced Jack's intoxicating pheromones.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

…..

Next morning, Ianto woke up determined to find the Captain's bloody pheromones and make sure something nasty happen to them. He was ready to do anything for Lisa, absolutely anything but he didn't mean to be overwhelmed by alien pheromones.

Jack Harkness was full of contradictions; on one hand the man was splashing himself with alien pheromones _ Ianto was finding that really pathetic _ and on the other, looked reluctant to take advantage of it. It wasn't making any sense.

Anyway the man couldn't have so much of that stuff, and Ianto wanted to keep his mind clear. Jesus! He had thought he would just imply to grit his teeth and wait until it was over. That man was devilish. Focus Ianto. Don't let your mind go wandering to that mouth of his. Work to do.

Ianto had come in early. He knew perfectly well that the Captain would be out for breakfast. Ianto had one hour before Harkness came back. He was not going to take any unnecessary risks. He would pretend to do a bit of early cleaning before everyone else arrived. He would also check on how much self-determination he was allowed. On his first day he wasn't given any directives of any sort.

As he had expected, he found the Hub empty. He just called out as he stepped in, and then got to work. First thing, he cleaned the floor. It wasn't a waste of time and it would be his alibi for being there that early. When he was done, he went on to dusting, beginning with the Captain's office.

As he stepped in he gave a look at the desk and rolled his eyes for show – There were cameras in here, too. Thinking of that… He assumed the Captain had taken care of erasing the footage. At least, he hoped. The place was a bit of a mess by Ianto's standards but compared to the rest of the hub it was clean.

Ianto's real target was, of course, the Captain's quarters, and more precisely his bathroom. That was the place the Captain was probably storing the pheromones. The hatch was open. Ianto gave a quick look inside. Blimey! It was neat. The bed – if you could call that a bed – was made and everything looked perfectly or military clean. There was nothing to justify Ianto's presence down there, so Ianto make a quick job of dusting the office. He'd have to find another way.

In fact, he could use the plan he had developed into get in the main computer system.

Ianto was making some coffee when the Captain arrived out of nowhere. No alarm, nothing. That could be a problem.

"Hi, smelling good," the Captain said. He was grinning with greed, and Ianto wasn't sure it was about the coffee. "You're early, Mister Jones."

"I wanted to do a good cleaning before the others arrive. Coffee, sir?"

"Coffee, Mister Jones. Thanks. I may say that I'm impressed… by… your efficiency"

The captain was slightly flirtatious but as he had spoken of efficiency Ianto decided to stay very professional. The day before, the Captain had sulked at him for having run away from the warehouse after Jack's inconsiderate landing. Of course, that was before Ianto came into the man's office after working hours. Ianto had decided to pretend nothing had happened. Misses Sato and Costello's arrival helped him with it.

Ianto waited until the end of the morning conference to make his first move.

"May I ask a question, sir?" he said as he was already collecting the empty coffee cups.

"Of course. What's the matter, Mister Jones?"

"It's about the stock management, sir."

"What's the problem?"

"I couldn't find any."

"That's probably because it's not a grocery you're working in, if you hadn't noticed," Owen mocked him."Where did you fetch that one, Jack?"

"A good stock management system would prevent you from running out of stitches and disinfectant," Ianto pointed out.

"You can always go to buy some, that's what you're here for, no?"

"It would be better to actually buy it before you run out of it," Suzie said with a sigh.

"I don't think anyone had looked into that," Tosh added.

"Captain, with your permission I would like to inventory all the consumables. That would enable me to work out a suitable stock management system for the benefit of all."

"Permission granted, Mister Jones," the Captain answered. "Do you need anything?"

"A bloc of paper and a pen will be enough to start with," Ianto said as he took the tray to go back to the kitchenette. "Later on, proper software will be required. One of those that can be adapted, if possible," he added. Then Ianto turned to Owen and explained, "Because Torchwood is nothing like a grocery."

"I'll take care of that, Jack." Toshiko said. "Software and a computer. He's going to need one, a laptop would be better…" She turned to Ianto looking for his agreement.

"A laptop would be fine, Miss Sato."

"It's Tosh, Ianto." She said with a soft smile.

Ianto left the room wondering at how easy it had been. He was wondering what would be Tosh's choice of computer for him, a cheaper one or a more sophisticated model. Anyhow, he would improve it. No one seemed have any suspicion about him, he thought it was somewhat incompetent of them.

It had been a long weekend for all of them. The rift had not allowed them the slightest break. Ianto had to deal with coffee attendance, corpse removing, a fire alert, three complete disinfections of the SUV, and with that, he still had to make sure no one starved, teammates or aliens.

Of course, the inventory was not progressing quickly. In five working days Ianto hadn't managed to spend more than eight hours with Lisa. Her condition was getting worse; he needed to move her in as quickly as possible.

"Ianto, what are you doing here?" Jack asked mildly surprised.

"Inventory, sir."

"In my shower?"

"As your shower happens to be in the Hub… by the way it's seems that you're running out of aftershave and even razors… what is your favorite?"

"I can take care of my belongings," Jack said as he came dangerously close. "Now, if you don't mind, I would rather like to have a shower. So, unless you're ready to rub my back, Mister Jones, I suggest you leave my place."

"Yes, sir. Of course, sir," Ianto said.

But as he reached the ladder he looked toward the bathroom. The captain had not closed the door, and he was already topless; the man seems to be glabrous. Thinking of it, Ianto realized that he had never seen the Captain with even the slightest hint of beard. Even for Ianto it had been a challenge to stay neat during the last few days. He'd had to bring his personal stuff in and use the Hub's facilities. Not only did the Captain not have a razor, but there was no evidence that he ever had one.

At some point rift activity shut off. Ianto spent the day tidying up and he managed to finish with the inventory after some updates, of course. The laptop Tosh had provided him was beyond any of his dreams and the software she had made for him was simply amazing especially as it was giving Ianto access to Mainframe. That girl was incredible; an obvious and oblivious genius.

As for the pheromones, Ianto had finally found some, except, not where he would have expected them to be. He had found a spray in the autopsy bay. Ianto had no idea what to make out of that. Was that the explanation for the medic's hostility?

Ianto was entering his inventory data when Jack decided on a mid-week breakto replace theweekend. "Working for Cardiff's Torchwood, you'd better take what ever break the rift allows you," Tosh had told Ianto.

Owen and Suzie didn't give it a second thought; they were out of the Hub in a blink. Tosh, even though she was clearly exhausted, made sure to get to a stopping place with her projects before she left reluctantly. Ianto took the time to make sure nothing was out of place as he collected the last empty coffee cups.

He was soon to be alone with the Captain.

"Ianto, go home."

"As soon as I am done, sir."

"There nothing here that can't wait," the Captain said. Then he came closer and added "Unless you want us to go on with our little interview…"

"Interview? Because, that was supposed to be an interview, sir?" Ianto replied, pretending to be offended. "What kind of interview, then? Not a job interview, I might guess." Ianto continued getting in Jack's little game "Because that would be harassment, sir."

When Jack took Ianto's hand to bring it to his lips, Ianto didn't pull back. Jack's playful eyes were looking for Ianto's.

"We could make it a skill evaluation?" Jack suggested as he was leading Ianto towards his office.

"Yes, we might, as well, sir"

It was easy to follow Jack. He was like a good dancer. Every move was fine, each gesture natural. The only thing Ianto had to do was to let go. He was tired, so tired. It had been three months since Canary Wharf. Three months since the last time he had been able to hold Lisa in his arms. Three months since he had felt the heat of her body against his. Her lips on his, his lips on her skin.

Soft lips were running on his skin. Jack's smooth skin was so hot against his. He smelled good, so good. It was intoxicating – bloody pheromones – Jack's hands were every where, in all the right places.

Jack didn't ask him if it was his first time, but his mischievous eyes were constantly looking for any of Ianto responses.

Ianto used to be good at sex and Lisa was not a virgin either. They had fun together. They were in love.

But Jack was there. It was good, so good to be allowed to forget, losing oneself in someone else's arms. A soft wet tongue licking soft spots he didn't even know he had. Strong arms holding him, dexterous hands playing along his body, daring fingers becoming invasive, probing gently, stretching him. Ianto's body was on fire. Jack's thick cock filled him so perfectly. It felt so painfully good. He was Jack's. Ianto had arched with lust and bit hard into Jack's shoulder, but he was also holding on the Captain with despair. Ianto was high and he didn't want to come down.

The landing had been harsh. Once again it was the phone ringing; at least the phone was on Ianto's side, preventing him from facing Jack. Ianto had absolutely no idea how to act after that kind of _interview._

Jack had gone out of his office into the main Hub to answer the phone, he looked annoyed.

"What? Not now!" Ianto heard him yell.

"Ianto!"

"Yes, sir," Ianto said at complete loss.

Jack was back in working mode, or was it panic mode? Jack had gathered Ianto's clothes as quickly as possible. Then, as he was dragging a still naked Ianto toward a big flat stone, he tucked them in Ianto's arms.

"As long as you stay on that stone you're invisible," Jack said.

To Ianto's horror the stone began to rise toward the ceiling, another stone sliding to allow him out into the open. He was standing completely naked by the Water Tower and it was raining. Ahead of him was a chauffeur smoking by the side of a dark Rolls Royce. The man was looking exactly in Ianto's direction. Ianto was mortified. He grinned stupidly but the man was clearly not seeing him. Invisible Jack had said.

The rain had stopped, but Ianto was already wet. However he carefully dressed on his stone. The chauffeur was waiting. Ianto couldn't see the man sitting in the back seat but knew there was someone. Ianto missed a sock, his tie, and of course the coat he'd left in the tourist office. His pass was in his jacket pocket.

Ianto waited, wandering if he could just emerge, ghost-like, out of nowhere under the chauffeur's eyes and nonchalantly walk home. It could have been fun. But there was something wrong about this car being there. Then he spotted Jack arguing with an RAF officer while walking fast toward them. The chauffeur had seen them too; he dropped his cigarette and opened the back door for them. Then the car was gone, taking Jack away. The Hub was empty. The Hub was his.

Three hours latter, Lisa was settled in the third basement. One hour more and any evidence of it had been wiped out and Ianto was fast asleep on the sofa. He had an explanation ready for being there if it was needed. He was worried about Jack.

Jack was gone for two days, but the rest of the team was never to know about it.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 7 – The Captain's Skeletons

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Ianto and Lisa are now settled in.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

There were only two doors left in Torchwood Three opposing Ianto's curiosity, the problem being both of them were located in the third basement. The most intriguing was the one next to the car park entrance. As it was slotted in between the showers and the next corridor, it could only be a very small room. But the door was reinforced and it had not only two mechanical locks but also a DNA recognition lock. That was what made it so interesting. Ianto had seen that kind of system in London but it wasn't operative. Here it was.

Never mind. That door was never open and even if it was on the same level, it was far from Lisa's room. It wasn't an immediate threat.

The other, on the other hand, was much more problematic, being next to the corridor to Lisa's room. That door was protected with two standard security locks. That was not much of a challenge for Ianto, if it wasn't for the vicious warning system Ianto was lucky to spot in time. But then, again that door used to remain closed.

Except, right then, it was open.

Ianto went straight to it as naturally as he could. Most of the time that was the most efficient way to play people around. He peered at the door. It was some paper archives. It seemed tidier than the ones he was granted access to. On the wall behind the Captain were shelves with lined old Torchwood Diaries. Jack had taken four of them to a large table and was searching for something. The other walls were hiden behind filing cabinets with dates and names on them. The whole Torchwood memory was stored there.

"Ianto?" Jack startled.

"I've been seeing light." Ianto explained, gesturing in the car park direction with the polish in his hand. "Can I be of any help, sir?" he added casually.

"No, thanks."

Ianto spotted a camera, the only one on this level. It was not linked to the general CCTV system, meaning it was probably directly linked to Jack's terminal.

"Right sir. I was on my way to make some coffee; do you want me to bring yours here?"

"No, it's okay. I'm going back to my office, I'll have it there."

Since the Captain had come back from his two days' disappearance he was clearly bothered about something but wouldn't share with anyone. Jack had been looking through what was left of the Torchwood One database or more accurately what the Cardiff's team _thought_ was left of that database, because Ianto knew better. Now Jack was searching old diaries. Not that it would have really mattered, except for Jack wandering around so close to Lisa.

Jack came back to his office, bringing along the diaries, and got straight to the business of studying them. Jack was a fast reader, nearly as fast as Ianto was. Most would have assumed Jack was just skimming over, but he wasn't. In fact, to Ianto he looked more like the Captain was trying to sort something out of his reading.

"Oh, Ianto… Thanks." he mumbled as Ianto bring him his cup of coffee. Jack took the cup then gently but without ambiguity gestured Ianto out of the room.

Ianto make sure to stay very cautiously discreet about what ever was bothering Jack. It was in the end the best way to gain anyone's confidence.

Three days later, the Captain was getting on everyone's nerves, poking around as he was, not only without explanation but clearly wanting everyone to ignore it. Now Jack had sent the whole team back home early, and Ianto wondered about the possibility for sexual release. It would have to be Ianto going starting it or Jack was once again going to spend the night in his very private archives, preventing Ianto from taking care of Lisa.

"Ianto! I said _home_!"

"Yes I've been told, sir."

"So. Why are you still here?"

"I was thinking about… you… and me… sir."

"Sorry. I'm tired, Ianto. Go home?" Jack said actually more tired than annoyed.

"Tired and stressed, if I may say so, sir."

"You and your innuendo. What are you suggesting Mister Jones?"

"A very long shower… for the both of us, of course. And I could supply a bit of a massage, as well."

The Captain closed his eyes and for a second Ianto thought he was dismissed then Jack reopened them along with a wide grin.

"That's a great idea, Mister Jones. One of a genius, I'd say."

Jack was really an easy one.

Ianto had suggested the shower sex expecting to rid Jack of the pheromones but it was as if he was infected with them or even producing them. So, as usual, Ianto completely lost control over his own body and will. After a first round under the shower and a second one on the so-called bed, he tried to initiate a massage and it turned into a third and hopefully last round. That man couldn't be human.

Ianto woke up in Jack's bed. He was alone and he ached. The Captain had fallen asleep on top of Ianto preventing him from leaving unnoticed. Ianto hadn't meant to fall asleep, but he had. Now Ianto didn't linger. He had a quick shower and went up the ladder into Jack's office. There was no one there. On the large desk the old diaries were piled. The top one was entitled: Torchwood Diary - 1994, the 26 of March to 1995, the 4 of June – By Director Annabel Granger.

As far as Ianto knew Annabel Granger was the last Torchwood Three Director, she and all her team had been killed by her second-in-command the Doctor Alex Hopkins who after that committed suicide, leaving Torchwood Three in the hand of a nonhuman being code listed as NH512 by Torchwood, but calling him self Jack Harkness.

That was the kind of thing you could hear around the Mother House. At least, that was what the people responsible for what happened at Canary Wharf used to spread. Not that Ianto had ever trusted them with anything good.

Jack was nowhere to be seen, so he hurried down to check on Lisa without losing time. He had no idea where the man could be. That was getting really annoyingly upsetting. He had to find a way of taking the Captain out of his way or at least of his basement.

"Hi, where were you?" Jack asked as Ianto was coming back in the main Hub.

"Good morning, sir. You could tell. I was looking for you. Coffee, sir?"

"Coffee, sure. I was out looking for food. Salty or Sweets?"

"It will be salt, sir. Thank you, sir."

"Are you still going to call me, sir? Because after this night I would have thought…" Jack said as if at a loss.

"Yes, sir?" Ianto answered as if he wasn't getting the point, but with just _that_ annoying little smile he added "I thought you liked to play this little game."

"If that's just a game, why not?"

"What else would it be, sir?" Ianto said as he reached for the coffee machine.

"A way to keep distances."

Ianto has his back to the Captain at the moment and it was probably for the best. Jack had taken him aback on that one. Jack was more subtle than Ianto would have guessed, but he was not going to let the Captain destabilised him. Ianto turn around to face him and asked very quietly.

"And why not? Why would that be a problem, sir? I'm may not be the first − not that I would mind – But I would like to keep my job and memory when you get tired of me."

"I beg your pardon! Ianto… you were the one hitting on me and I've never hired anyone on that basis…"

"That's not what Doctor Harper seemed to say."

"Owen? No, never, he is just pushing you, he knows better…" Jack stopped mid sentence. Ianto was watching him with that annoying spark in his eyes; the guy was playing him, again. "Bravo. You're good. I like that."

"Here's your coffee, sir."

"Thanks. Have your breakfast then you'll go home. I've got work to do, and with you around I doubt I'd be any good."

"I could help you?"

"No. Not on this one."

"You could always retcon me… just for the work done of course."

Jack choked on his muffin.

"No. That's not the point. You've been worked at London. You may already know things and you have proven to be discreet about it."

"So? What's the problem?"

"The problem is that I'm not quite sure what I'm looking for."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Some people died."

"Not that unusual."

"These people had had transplant surgery."

"Some nosocomial syndrome?"

"I'm not sure, but they were contaminated. I don't know, how but something definitely killed these people. And it wasn't immediately."

"Something alien?"

"No, this is kind of complicated. I'm sorry Ianto. Get on home."

There was something personal in the way the Captain had reacted at Ianto's last question. There was no way Ianto was letting that go. Investigating and analysing archive data was exactly the kind of thing Ianto was good at.

"Stop me if I get it wrong; you want to know what killed some people… for some reason you think the answer is in these books, but you want the rest of the team out of it." Ianto said. _And could bet it must have something to do with the fact that you're not what you're claiming to be_. Ianto added for himself.

"Yep! You got the point."

"These people were Torchwood or civilians? Do you know where the surgery was done? Have you been able to identify some of the victims?"

"Both, Torchwood, and none of them." Jack answered.

"So what do you know?"

"I heard something along time ago that I wasn't meant to."

"What was it?"

" 'What a mess, they are all dying. In the end nothing will ever justify what had been done.' " Jack quoted.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"When was that? Do you remember the date?"

"96, the transplants had been done between March 91 and May 92"

"I guess London's medical archives didn't make it through the devastation."

"I'm quite sure these files had been destroyed long before." Jack said.

"Okay. So? What are we waiting for? This looks like quite a challenging one." Ianto replied.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 8 – The Captain's Skeletons part 2

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Ianto investigate Jack's case and find more than he guessed.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

They spent most of the week-end in the archives. Okay, it hadn't been all about research, not that Ianto was complaining. Jack was fun, very innovative, at least from Ianto's point of view. To be honest Ianto had not much to compare, as Jack was his first male sexual partner.

Eventually, Ianto suggested only one of them should stay in the archives while the other one should work upstairs, that is, if they want one to get to the bottom of this case.

Ianto had thought it would be challenging, but instead, it got fastidious. There was nothing explicit in Annabel's diaries about any transplant of any kind. At least, in the ones Jack had told him to look into. Jack was not really the one obsessed by finding out about of these events. To Ianto it looked like Jack was even a bit reluctant. or was it some apprehension? But the mysterious man, probably the one with the Rolls Royce, phoning every night after working hours seemed to become impatient.

Ianto had followed Jack's directives. The first deaths would have happened in 94 or 95, so it was useless to look further back. But why would Torchwood have done transplants? For what reason? Research? Experiments? If Ianto could find the answers to those questions he would be more likely able to get somewhere from there. The thought of _Torchwood _and _transplant_ in the same sentence was making Ianto shiver with a very bad feeling. And what was the purpose? Why was it so personal for Jack?

As for now, he was getting nowhere.

He only had found one thing. He wasn't even sure it was connected, but it was intriguing. It was in a 1996 diary: "_I hung up on Forsyth this morning. He dared ask me to turn Jack over to him. People are dying, he said. No way. I told Mike and Karl to keep an eye on Jack, just in case, and I warned Alex._"

Forsyth was a former director Torchwood One. Karl and Mike were gunmen. Were they supposed to protect Jack or watch him? And what was Alex's part? What was going on between those three? Annabel seemed to fancy Jack. Was there something between them? And Alex?

But, most of all, if the people Forsyth was referring to were dying because of a transplant, what was Jack's part in that? What could Jack have done about it? It wasn't making much sense. The only thing that did, was Annabel not wanting to turn Jack to the Mother House; his pheromones, if nothing else, would have gotten him dissected.

Time was running out. Lisa's condition was deteriorating, and he was losing her. Professor Tanisaki was on his way. He was her last hope. Ianto couldn't afford to have Jack around. Even, if it was not that unpleasant. In fact, Jack was nice, and very lonely. Somehow Ianto was beginning to feel guilty. He had initiated this relation in order to protect Lisa, nothing else. God, Ianto, for all you know this man could very well be an alien, not even human.

And if he finds out what you're hiding in his basement he might show you his real face.

The transplants had been done in 91-92, Jack had said. Let's have a look in those diaries, and find out what Jack's hiding.

1992, May 24. "_My hands are still shaking even if we have been back from London for two hours now. I sent everyone home, even Alex. Jack has locked himself in his cell. I doubt he's going to let any one in for quite a while. Nor coming out. Yesterday's anonymous phone call wasn't a joke. We did found Jack in London. They had him chained like an animal, locked up in a closet, where they were keeping him between surgeries. Those butchers were taking his organs for transplantations. For them he was no more than some sort of perpetual organ provider, like a plant you could cut before it grows back... I'm not even sure they ever give him anything to drink or to eat. Jack reminds me of the Holocaust survivors. He got the same ghostly look..."_

Despite his faculty to register what ever he read, Ianto read it twice. He couldn't believe it. How could this be possible? What was Jack?

Ianto had always wonder about it, not because of what he heard back in London, but because he was not feeling anything coming from Jack. Of course, he knew some people could shield themselves against telepathy. A lot people were trained for that in London. But Ianto was not a telepath but an empath and even those who knew about shielding their thoughts were not aware that he could feel their emotions or at least their sensations. To Ianto, Jack was a wall, a stone. Just as Myfanwy was.

Ianto decided he wanted to know, so he went back to the very beginning. Jack said it started in 91, let's see.

The Mother House had asked NH512 for a mission under cover in some eastern country. They had already sent three agents but they had died of some mysterious disease. At the time Alex and Annabel were demanding that Jack be reclassified as a human being. For London it was an occasion for Jack to prove his loyalty towards human kind.

Jack accepted the mission, reluctantly; he didn't trust Torchwood One. Annabel took him to London, where Jack would be briefed before leaving. Annabel wanted to take Jack to the airport herself, but she had to come back to Cardiff. Jack had officially disappeared on his way to the airport.

Torchwood One informed Annabel, he had lost his chance to be reclassified as human.

They had looked for him, but after a while they assumed he was gone. _He had left_. Annabel seemed to assume Jack had left Earth.

It was a phone call that told them Jack had never left the Mother House. As soon as they had known, all the team had piled into cars and went to claim him back.

Jack was human. So human, he was some kind of universal donor, and Torchwood One had dismembered him to sell him piece by piece, month after month, just for the money.

Ianto had felt the nausea rise from his belly. How could those people claim to be human?

In 96, the people implanted with Jack's organs had begun to die, one after one. What was keeping Jack alive, making him regenerate, was killing them.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 9 – A Broken Angel

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary:** Jack have trusted Ianto into investigating through the old archives he keeps down in the third basement.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

From his office, Jack was watching the young man sitting on the edge of large table, turning his back to the camera. Ianto was skimming over one of the Big Torchwood diaries.

Jack sighed. He had trusted Ianto with the third basement secret archives' key, and now the kid was using it to rummage in his past. Yet Jack had told him it was useless to look before 95.

Ianto was lying. He was manipulating him, using him. Jack could tell when someone was deceitful. After all he used to be a conman. Jack could tell Ianto was deceiving him but couldn't figure why. It might not be anything he had to worry about. For all Jack knew Ianto could be simply hiding how much the battle of Canary Wharf had affected him. Jack knew Ianto had nightmare. He had one or twice made them go away.

Jack had tried to get Ianto to trust him, to confide in him, but the kid wouldn't. Even if in some way he was calling silently for help. As if he was too afraid. As if he was keeping some overwhelming burden. Ianto was so young. What could that be?

"Jack, what the hell are you doing now? The newbie is on her own, and God knows what she could come up to." Owen shouted from the main Hub.

Jack turned the screen off and took the SUV keys on his desk.

"Don't get so excited, Owen, she's not going to release sexual alien predators every day," Jack bantered as he beckoned Owen to come along down to the car park access. Jack was hurrying ahead beckoning Owen hoping the medic wouldn't notice someone was in the third basement archives.

But Owen did notice the light coming around the corner from behind the door.

"What? Jack, there's someone in the archives!"

"I know. Come on!" Jack answered.

"What do you mean? The kid? The kid is in the archives. It's only three month since... Jack. Even Suzie was never allowed in."

"As for Suzie, it was probably wise, don't you think so? As for Ianto, he is doing a search for me in his spare time."

They had reached the car when Owen turned to face Jack.

"Is he aware you are going to retcon him?"

"Believe it or not, he was the one to suggest it." Jack said, but in fact Jack was deeply hoping he would not have to.

It was late when Jack came back. He had dropped Owen and Gwen by their cars and had long sent Tosh home. The archives' door was locked but he found Ianto asleep on the sofa in the main area. He was having a nightmare, again.

Behind his eyelid, Ianto's eyes were moving frantically, the panic was warming up. Jack sighed and crouched beside the sofa, and then focusing on his own private peaceful place he placed his forehead against Ianto's and very carefully Jack pushed the thought before Ianto's dream. Ianto's body relaxed, his breath calming down. Jack got back on his feet and contemplated the young man for a while. Ianto was reminding him of an angel. A broken angel.

Jack made some tea and went to drink it in his office. Ianto needed to sleep. Jack found one of the diaries on his desk. It was still stained with spots of dry blood. It was the 1999's diary, the one he had found Annabel lying on. Jack had to repress the nausea.

Ianto had placed sheet of paper to point out some a specific entry.

_1999, December 8__th__._

_This morning, as I was on my way to the Hub, I ran into Kathy. She was erratic and aggressive accusing Torchwood of killing her son. "The medics are saying he was exposed to radiation. How could my son be exposed to radiation, tell me?" I didn't know, but her son is dying from leukaemia. With Jack on the other side of the world, I just can't get my self to believe it. How could Alex have been part of that? _

Nathaniel? So that was it. Jack had always thought Alex was involved in one way or another. At least it wasn't for money, but for his son's sake.

_1999, December 28__th__._

_Jack is stuck abroad by the Storm. All airports are shut down. Alex is completely losing it. He is getting more frantic every day, now. I'm afraid he had come to understand that I know what he had done. I know what I should do, but since I got this job I have managed not to order anyone's death. I would like to keep it that way. No the truth is, I'm kidding my self, waiting for Jack to take the decision out of my hands. _

"Can I ask you a favour, sir?"Ianto was standing in the threshold. That kid might be a cat. It wasn't the first time he'd managed to startle Jack like this. Without waiting for any answer the young man added "Retcon me please, Jack."

Tears were running down his cheeks, he dried them with his crumpled suit cuff. Jack hugged him gently.

"I told you not to look before 95."

"I had to, I would have never found out otherwise..." Ianto had to disengage from Jack's embrace to run for the loo.

Jack went to the kitchenette and poured a glass of coke, and then he went to retrieve Ianto. It was probably not the first time the kid had been sick tonight, his stomach was empty.

Ianto took the glass Jack gave him without wavering.

"Thank you."

"It's only coke, I'm afraid. Sorry."

"Jack..."

"Retcon is not always the answer, Ianto. After Canary Wharf we retconned all the survivors, apart from those would had disappeared into thin air, it didn't prevent most of them from being interned in psychiatric-facilities.

"Sometime, like tonight, I could do with being turned into a vegetable. In fact, I even found the fact very attractive."

"What you really need is some rest."

"Yep. Only now I've got some more reasons to have nightmares."

Jack made sure Ianto would not have nightmares, at least for that night.

Next morning.

"Okay kids. As the rift gives us a break, we'll go on with some research." Jack announced as everyone was having coffee on the conference table. "I want you to find out and list all cases of radiation casualties since 95, here across the United Kingdom. Focus on the unexplained one."

"Are you saying we have a radioactive alien running out there for ten years?" Owen barked.

Later on.

"I would never have thought there could be so many cases. With this one we've got ninety-two of them." Gwen said.

"I've got some victims from the Forces and even more among civilians, but most of them are Torchwood employees' relatives." Tosh added.

"From the Forces, can you be more specific?" Jack asked.

"No, Air Force, Navy... Nothing useful to get on with." Tosh answered.

"I think I've got something." Owen said "I've a list of thirty-five very interesting casualties, here. All of them had received organ transplants in the previous 5 years."

"Ho, I've got two more here! Major Ken and Doctor Goodwill. The first one had a heart condition and the other... let me check..." Gwen shouted from her workstation.

"Oh, that's very intriguing." Owen said running through his data.

"What?" Jack asked.

"The donors." Owen said "For each of these cases the donors had the same blood type. What are the odds?"

"Universal donors I guess. " Jack said "Okay guys, good work. You can leave it now. Have a nice evening." And with that Jack sent everyone home.

Ianto had been right. All those who had been implanted with his organs had died of leukaemia or other cancer associated with high exposure to radiation.

"Why looking for that now, sir?"

"Getting curious, now Ianto?"

"They turned you in some kind of organ bank. Jack, what does that man wants from you?"

"Not your business, Ianto. Get home, have some rest, you need it." Jack said, but before the young man left he called him out "Ianto, one last thing. I know it isn't the best time, but it will never be..."

"Yes sir?"

"I don't know what's going on, Ianto, but I can tell you're lying." Jack gave Ianto sometime to consider his position, but as the young man waited silently he get on "Don't wait until it get too late. I would hate having to put a bullet in your head."

Ianto dropped his gaze on the floor and then locked it back on Jack's eyes with a very sad look.

"I'm sorry Jack, really sorry, but I'm afraid that's what you'll have to do in the end." With that Ianto left without turning back.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 10 – Death Wish

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Jack had trusted Ianto with some of his past hoping it would bring the young man to trust him with his own secrets. Set at the ends of Cyberwoman.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!** Angst, death wish, very dark**.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

Down on his knees, right in the middle of the blood puddle he was waiting. Waiting for it to end. Waiting for the overwhelming pain to stop. He was alone covered in blood. The monster lying dead by his side was nothing like the woman he had loved so madly. He knew it

Jack had sent the others home as soon as it had been over. Gwen had protested but Owen had been clear "Come on Gwen, don't make it even worse. Jack knows what he has to do."

But where the hell was Jack?

First, Ianto had though Jack had just been checking that the others were actually gone, but the wheel door alarm had been silent for some time now. What was he doing?

At last, Ianto heard footsteps coming toward him. It would be over soon, now.

In fact, that was what he had been looking for since Canary Wharf. He had tried hard to deny the truth lying to himself as much as he had lied to others. But deep down he had known it for a long time, had felt her fade away. No, Jack was right. Lisa, his Lisa, was long gone.

As he heard Jack entering the room Ianto didn't turn to face the man he had betrayed. He couldn't bring himself to it. He had no strength left. He was empty. He just wanted it to be over. Ianto straightened his shoulders and head, back still to the door, looking straight forward. He wanted Jack to know he was ready.

Jack made a short halt at the door, and then came circling Ianto to face him. A body bag landed between them.

"Sorry, but you're going to have to help me with her. She's much too heavy for me."

Ianto stared at Jack's boots for a while not really processing the words. Jack was standing by the cyberman's shoulders.

"If you don't; I will have to drag her along to the incinerator like a bag of coal. Is it what you want?"

Of course not. It took every bit of what was left of his will to get back on his feet and help Jack to put her in the bag and carry her away. He did it without a glance or a word toward the Captain.

The incinerator's door was wide open. Professor Tanisaki and the pizza girl's bodies were already lying in there side by side. Jack stepped in first and they laid her down by them. There was just enough room left for Lisa. Now that she was in that bag, and he couldn't see the monster she had turned into he could call her Lisa again.

Eventually Ianto's eyes met Jack's. His eyes looked so sad upon his stern face. Sad and resigned. Ianto was reaching breaking point; he wanted it to be over now.

But why was Jack looking at him like that?

Then Ianto realised; he had stepped back to the door and out of the furnace, ready to close it. To close it with Jack inside. Ianto blinked in shock. But Jack didn't move. He was waiting, standing still, blank faced.

Ianto stepped back until the room's wall stopped him. He slid down against it, breaking into tears.

Jack got out the incinerator very quietly. He locked the door behind him and started the engine. He paused for a short while, head down, shoulder bowed, sighed and then turned and walked out of the room silently.

Once again Ianto stayed alone. Alone to face the monster within him.

He had called Jack a monster knowing how badly it would hurt him. And now that. What kind of monster had _he_ become? He cried until he was too weak to cry anymore. He stayed there waiting. Just waiting. He was empty. No tears left. Not even a thought. Just empty and without any strength.

What was Jack waiting for?

Ultimately, Ianto went up stairs into the devastated main Hub. Jack was there seated at what was left of Tosh's workstation speaking with Mister _Mysterious Man_.

"I know Henry. I wish I could help. - No, I really don't know. I know it's hard. I'm really sorry. - Your choice. But you should ponder about it; it will only make it worse in the end, trust me. - Of course. Who wouldn't be? - Your choice. You know where you'd found me, I'm not going anywhere..." Jack hung on sadly looking at the phone in the same way he had look at Ianto earlier in the furnace.

As he noticed Ianto's presence, Jack stood up. He looked the place around, sighed, showed both hands deep in his pockets and came straight to stand into Ianto's personal zone.

"Go home, have a shower, get to bed, and make sure you're here first thing in the morning. We have to make this place operational as soon as possible. Understood?"

"Is that's it?" Ianto gaped.

"People died, as for Tanisaki I don't know, but that sixteen-years-old girl delivering pizza to pay for her studies had done nothing to deserve such an horrible death, don't you think so?"

"Right sir. So..."

"So what, Ianto? I should shot you? And live with it? What did _I_ do to deserve that? I asked you to trust me. You turned me down and now you want me to give you the easy way out? No way, Ianto Jones. You'll have to live to face the consequences of what you have done. Those people, that poor girl died because of you... Here, every day, we are working on saving lives. Don't get me wrong; it won't bring them back. It won't even make it easier for you. It is just the right thing to do." Jack paused to let the words sink in. His voice was harsh but low and under control.

Ianto couldn't bring himself to answer; he was struck by Jack's reaction.

"Be a man, show a bit of courage. Stop crying on your very little miserable self and be ready to face every day reality. I want this place working. You've got four hours left to rest. Now out!"

Jack's tone was not to be argued with. Ianto did as he was told. He walked back home on automatic mode. He had a very long shower letting the water run until it was so cold he was completely numb. Then he got into his bed where he lost consciousness more than he truly slept.

The next morning, he woke up and got ready out of routine. The man in the mirror was no one, only a stranger. A ghostly one.

For the first time he was late.

Toshiko seemed no more than mildly surprised and Ianto noticed the faint smile she gave Jack as she saw him enter the Hub. Gwen was notably relieved, but Ianto knew it was more about Jack than about him. Her damned hero was remaining unstained. As for Owen, Ianto couldn't tar him with hypocrisy; the medic had shown his disgust and had asked him if he could still sit. Tact was not Owen's strong point.

As for Jack, he was remaining silent and distant, an unsympathetic eye watching him.

Ianto kept a low profile and got to work, taking a bag to collect the trash scattering the area.

It was a long day. As if to mark Jack's words the rift kept the team occupied until late in the night. The good thing was the others spend most of the day out leaving him to deal with the aftermath of his own mess. Jack and Gwen were chasing a weevil at the mall while Owen and Tosh were searching for a Wistyf artefact. Eventually, he had to monitor them. Thankfully Jack had managed to repair Mainframe during the night.

Ianto didn't get a moment to himself, and the day was gone before he noticed. When Jack told them to go home he had been overwhelmed by exhaustion. As the team was leaving, darkness called for him and he couldn't fight back. He sagged down unnoticed.

He came around on the sofa, tucked in a blanket a drip stuck to his arm.

"Don't take it of. It's glucose, go back to sleep, you need it." Jack said.

He was working nearby at Tosh's station.

"I..." Ianto tried.

"Get back to sleep, it is the only useful thing to do, right now."

Jack's tone was demanding but soft. Any way, there was no room for discussion, so Ianto did as he was told and close his eyes.

"Today you proved once more how good you can be. Lives have been saved and you played you part. But killing your self out of exhaustion will not help anyone. We don't need a martyr here, just someone we can rely on."

"So that's my punishment?"

"Trust me, most of the times living needs more strength and courage than dying. Get some rest. There will be more work in the morning."

Therefore Ianto worked hard on withdrawing back in the shadows where he belonged. Always ready to help, handling any situation, making sure his teammates didn't notice him more than necessary. The Hub got back to its routine. Confidence was not yet restored, far from it, but it was a work in progress. As for Jack, he was now keeping a strict distance.

Ianto was on autopilot. It seemed as if everything was coming back into place, but he was still feeling emptiness eating him and nightmares were striking back with a vengeance.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Jack and Ianto Private Archives, season 1.

**Interlude**: Not that easy.

**Characters:** Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato and Jack Harkness

**Rating:** NC-17- for theme and language.

**Summary**: The immediate aftermath of Cyberwoman from the team's side.

**Warning:** Check the ratting.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Author's note:** This was not meant to be part of the_** Archives**_. The _**Archives**_ are always from either Jack or Ianto's point of view. I wrote this for a challenge without posting it, though. As it fits very well in the story and give a more intimate look in the team and their leader I added it as an interlude.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

Owen had to drag Gwen away.

"Come on Gwen. Jack knows what he has to do. Don't make things worse."

Tosh send a sad glance toward her Captain and to the wrecked young man crying next to his lost love. Of course Jack was going to do what he has to, because that was what Jack kept doing ̶ dealing with the shit, wherever it was coming from.

Gwen could not bring herself to acknowledge what was going on, much less accept it.

"What do you mean, Owen?"

"Torchwood is an underground organisation, Gwen. Not Disneyland. Do I need to be more explicit?"

"Nooo! No way..." Gwen shouted as trying to disengage from Owen's grip.

"Gwen, please don't make it worse for both of them. Please." Tosh pleaded.

"He's just a kid. How can you allow that?" Gwen argued, resisting as her two colleagues were dragging her out of the headquarters.

"A kid who released a killing machine upon us, Gwen, remember?" Owen barked.

"He didn't know. He just wanted to save her." Gwen pleaded.

"I'm not so sure about that." Tosh said sheepishly.

"That thing has deceived him, used him. He was in love with that girl." Gwen got on.

"And he deceived us. He kept that thing hidden for months. He fooled us, going on pretending day after day." Owen said in disgust.

"Gwen, he hacked in our system, corrupting it and that without me or Jack noticing..." Tosh added. She could still not bring herself to believe it. Ianto was so quiet, so... discrete.

Eventually Gwen stopped struggling and let her teammate drag her outside into the open air. Tears were coming. She could not completely blame her colleagues, but she couldn't bring herself to agree with an execution. How would she ever be able to look at Jack after that?

"Whatever Ianto has done, Jack can't shoot him like that. It would make him judge and executioner all at once."

Tosh seemed to find the view of the bay very distractive all of a sudden and was now focusing on the horizon over it.

Owen gave a glancing check on his baskets (what was he checking on?) and then looked straight at Gwen with a resigned smile."_He_ is the boss, and _he_ is the one who recruited him."

"He's just a kid, Owen, a kid in love..." Gwen tried again.

"Was. Gwen, trust me. He was..."

Gwen turned to look at the quay and toward the tourism office Ianto used to take so much care of. Her chest constricted painfully. Breathing became difficult. She looked at her teammates, beginning to realise they were as shocked and disgusted as she was by what the day had brought upon them.

"I suggest we go and drank ourselves into oblivion, any objection?" Owen proposed.

"I'm in." Tosh answered. She was not exactly in a rush to go home.

Gwen joined. She was not feeling like she could endure Rhys babbling tonight, not tonight.

At last each of them had paid for a round silently remembering the quiet young man who had thrown away his life so unfortunately and also the poor girl who had faced such a horrible death tonight. But they were not in the mood for more.

"I want to be able to get up early tomorrow; Jack's is going to need help to put everything back together in the Hub." Tosh said. "I don't remember ever seeing Jack that angry." She added.

"No kidding?" Owen bantered.

Gwen looked as if at loss. She seemed as if she hadn't noticed that the Captain fancied his young archivist. Owen and Tosh were not going to tell her, it was enough for the night.

"Did this happen before?" Gwen asked.

"No. Not that I know of." Tosh answered.

The two women turn to Owen. He was the senior.

"No. Unless, he helped Suzie killing herself." He said looking at Gwen.

Of course he had not.

...

The next morning they all arrived early. Jack had managed to repair Mainframe. He had probably worked on it all night. He just glanced at them as they entered the Hub and immediately went back to what he was currently working on. Silently they each logged on, checking their workstations. There was still a lot to do.

When Ianto arrived it was a shock for all of them. The young man looked uncomfortable. Sheepishly avoiding them, he looked toward Jack, seeking his agreement before going on working.

Gwen was undoubtedly relieved. And so was Tosh, even if something was bothering her.

Owen was furious. Disgusted and furious.

He waited until Jack went back in his office to berate him. Owen knew perfectly well Tosh was not likely to support him in arguing about any of Jack's verdicts. For some reason Owen couldn't comprehend, Tosh trusted Jack thoroughly and would never doubt the Captain would make the right choice.

As for Gwen, she was a little girl lost in an adult world. She was obviously not in the right place.

Even if Owen was mad at Jack, he had much too respect for his Captain to confront him before the team. He closed the door behind him as he walked in Jack's office.

Jack was concentrating on a report, or at least was pretending to. Owen knew better.

"What's going on with you?" Owen asked.

Jack threw him an interrogative eyebrow, but remained silent.

"What is _he_ still doing here?"

"What _he_ has been told to." Jack answered. "Without _arguing_." He added as if intending on going on reading.

"Not only did you hire a survivor of Canary Wharf's bloodshed, but at least, don't you think you could have told me about it?" Owen said angrily.

Jack looked at him, waiting.

" It's not as if I was the medic here, after all."

Jack was remaining stubbornly silent.

"Fuck you, Jack. Most of the survivors are interned in psychiatric-facilities and you didn't even tell me he was one of them."

"Right, I should have told you Ianto was a former Torchwood London employee, and I should have asked you to evaluate him." Jack conceded. "Even though, I doubt it would have been of any use in that precise case. Unless, of course you think you could have diagnosed a cyber-girlfriend case."

Jack had given up the first set a bit too easily. Owen wasn't a fool. Jack was deliberately avoiding confrontation. But Owen was not going to let him get away with it.

"What?" Jack asked when it became obvious the medic did not intend to leave his office.

"This guy used you, used us. He fooled us with a cold efficiency..."

"Yeah. I have noticed." Jack replied going back to his report reading.

"So, that's it?" Owen barked in disgust.

"Meaning?" Jack asked.

Jack watched Owen, daring the medic to go on. And the medic did.

"Looks like that little slut found the right arguments to negotiate for his life, I'd say."

"Could you be more precise, Owen? Are you charging me with corruption? " Jack asked.

The Captain stood up taking as much room as he always did. He was not in the mood for Owen's perpetual arguments.

"Oh, stop it, Jack! That guy nearly got us killed, beginning with you. And what about that girl? She was a kid too. What did she do to deserve that?"

Jack walked to his office glass wall and looked at the room where Tosh and Gwen were both working on putting back together Gwen's workstation. Ianto was tiding the place discretely and efficiently as ever.

"Tell me, Owen. Tell me what should I do?" Jack asked. "Look at him, and tell me."

Jack had turned to face Owen, bolding him with sad and disillusioned eyes. The Captain looked ten years older. He was waiting for an answer.

Fucking bastard. Jack had him. It was one thing to blame Jack with not facing his responsibility. It was something else to claim the kid's head. Because Gwen was right, Ianto was still a kid.

"I don't know. You could always retcon him." Owen answered eventually.

"I would have to retcon three years of his life to do it properly. It would turn him into a vegetable, but you're the medic; I don't need to tell you that, right?" Jack explained evenly.

"Three years? He worked in London for that long?"

"Twenty six months. He was there when it happened; when the cybermen attacked. Right now he probably thinks hat girl was his only reason to survive. I locked the retcon away." Jack added.

"Are you aware of what you are saying, Jack? That kid is a walking bomb. We can't trust him. Do I need to remind you, he is the one making coffee?"

"He is more likely to hurt himself than anyone else." Jack stated.

"Really? That's a bet you are putting on our lives here, letting him work with us."

Jack took his gun out very carefully and put it on his desk, and pushed it towards Owen. Then the Captain went back to sit down in his chair.

Owen stared at the gun and then at Jack. He was furious. Furious at Ianto who had fooled them so thoroughly with that office boy look of his. Furious with Jack, just because he was Jack. Furious with himself because no, he could not kill a man. Not like that. In the field in self-defense, okay. But here it was about executing a man. No, he was not up for this. Whatever that man had done. Even though Owen was not the kind to grant any mitigating circumstances to a man who seduced his Captain in order to hide a monster in their base. Even thought as he wasn't sure even now that Ianto was not still deceiving Jack.

"So, it looks like I'm going to have to keep an eye on the poisons' closet." Owen threw out of disgust.

"Not that easy?" Jack said stated evenly.

Owen threw him a hard look but acknowledged it reluctantly. Jack was forever annoyingly forcing people to face their own darkness. Ianto might be in for a hard time of his own, now that he thought of it.

Owen got out of Jack's office as angry as he had been when he went in. The world was trashy, really trashy. Sometime he trusted Jack to be the only one with him to know how trashy it was. Owen just could not see how the Captain could still bring himself to believe they could make a difference.

In the kitchenette Ianto was working on settling the coffee machine.

...

As soon as Owen had reached the autopsy bay, Tosh abandoned Gwen and walked to Jack's office. Once more Jack had to stop reading.

"Tosh?" He greeted her.

Jack knew Tosh wasn't here to ask for Ianto's head, but he suspected something was bothering her.

"It's about Ianto."

"Yeah, I would have anticipated." He replied.

Tosh looked like she was about to confess a shameful secret.

Jack gave her a cheerful smile.

"He hacked our security system, corrupting it very efficiently." She said.

"Yes, I know." Jack said as he stood up and walked to the glass wall. Ianto was making coffee. "He is good."

She came to stand by his side, as always.

"More than good, Jack." Tosh said faintly admiring.

"It's time to improve our system, don't you think so?" Jack answered, eyes still locked on the young man.

"He is wrecked." She said, realising she had never really looked at him.

"He will get over it. He is stronger than he looks like."

End of the interlude.

Archives: to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 11 – Angst

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Set at the ends of Cyberwoman. Jack has sent Ianto home. He is now alone to ponder on the day's events.

**Warning: For language.**

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

The wheel door closed behind Ianto, and Jack found himself alone in the Hub, surrounded by the chaos caused by the cyberman. Something was stuck in his throat. He was more sad about Ianto than really angry. Even if he had nearly lost it earlier, when he ran into the cyberman and realised it was Ianto's little secret.

Damned. He hated cybermen. And he was entitled to.

Of course he hadn't expected it to be that bad, but in the end he was the one to blame; he knew something was wrong with Ianto. How the hell Jack could have imagined Ianto keeping a cyber conversion unit in his basement? He should have pushed him. Jack was angry, not with Ianto, but with himself. Whatever he had done, Ianto had done it out of love. This was something Jack could deal with, even though he felt betrayed.

The problem was not so much how Ianto had managed to manipulate something that heavy. This was the easy part. Torchwood had tools to move thing much heavier than that. As for how Ianto managed to get his girl friend in unnoticed. Jack guessed it happened when Henry invited him to spend a weekend at the manor to chat about his granddaughter's health.

No, the real question was, how did Ianto managed to take a cyber conversion unit out of Torchwood One when two hundred UNIT's soldier were surrounding the place?

The truck. The damned truck.

Jack had no need in checking out the lorry Ianto had had him buy. That was it. "A real bargain," Ianto had claimed. And "It could be useful." The kid had had the guts to sell him the truck he had stolen from UNIT. Shit.

Because now Jack knew perfectly well what had happened, and who was responsible for that mess. He couldn't call Henry. No matter how angry he was, he couldn't put it on Henry now; his grand-daughter was dying because they couldn't find a compatible donor. No. Not now. But the old Lord better not send anyone for him. Because Jack had now completely lost his sense of humor.

If it hadn't been for Henry, Jack would have checked that damned truck himself. They told him the truck was empty. Damn. Jack had insisted on destroying anything cyber related. Told them how that tech was corrupting, but they'd tried to keep one anyway.

Jack took his phone. He needed to put his angst on someone and it would be his liaison officer in UNIT: Sam Granger.

"Sam. – Yeah, himself. I just wanted to ask; any trucks missing? A truck with a cyber conversion unit inside, to be more precise? – Yeah, maybe. And when the hell, were you planning to inform me? Because, guess what? I've got your damned truck. It's in my car park. And yes it is plain. New paint and all that kind of things. And just in case you care, the thing inside killed two people. – No. I incinerated it."

Jack was getting more and more angry. Whatever Sam was pretending, he was sure UNIT had not try to steal the cyber conversion unit only in order to save the girl trapped inside.

"About your thief, I dealt with him; he won't do any more damage. And you're lucky to get out of it with only two deaths on your stupidity. – No. I'm keeping the truck." Jack hung up.

Of course, he was going to keep that truck. Ianto's sheer nerve would have him smiling if Jack wasn't so worried about him. That kid was really something. What a mess.

He hoped the kid was not going to do something even more stupid.

_You got more involved than you intended old fool, _he told himself.

He was feeling lonely. So lonely.

He sighed, looked at the mess surrounding him. Mainframe needed repairing; it would do for what was left of the night.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 12 – Caught between nightmares and loneliness - part 1

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones and the whole team.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Cyberwomen is over, now Ianto is still mourning and he needs to find his place in the team.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

He was surrounded by smoke and dust, people were screaming, some calling for help. He kept running, blocking his mind, blocking the fear only focusing on what was making him move. _Find Lisa._ Unending corridors, broken elevators, explosions and more screams. He kept focusing on his mantra. _Find Lisa_. And then once again he was stopped mid-run. Five cybermen were blocking the way.

"Wrong way. Bad idea," a young blond girl said. She had grasped his wrist to pull him out of catch range and into another corridor. They ran side by side.

"There's no way out," he said. That corridor was only leading to a high security area. He still had Yvonne's pass, he knew the code. But once again it had been the alarm clock that saved him from the too recurrent nightmare.

Ianto Jones got up and went to prepare his first coffee of the day. He took a shower, he shaved, dressed in the usual suit and put on the nice office boy mask to go with it. As usual he walked his way to the Hub.

It was only as he bypassed the news vendor that he realised he was one hour too early. Jack had insisted on not wanting him at the Hub out of working hours. He was nearly there and Jack would probably be out for breakfast.

_The hell with Jack. _Ianto though.

He hung his coat in the fake Tourist Office and when down in the main Hub. He went directly into kitchenette to start the coffee machine and then went to check the different screens running. Something was wrong with the weather patterns.

"You shouldn't be here," Jack said.

"Neither should you," he replied and went on with his task.

He felt awkward being there alone with Jack.

"What have you found?" the Captain asked, following him.

Ianto looked at the hand the Captain had put on his shoulder. Since Lisa, Jack was avoiding any unnecessary physical contact with him. This hand surprised Ianto more than Jack still being in bed that late.

Something was wrong with Jack too, he was preoccupied.

...

If he had been asked Ianto would have said he didn't believe in fairies. That day, not only had he learned about their existence but also that they were worst than the monsters haunting his nightmares.

On the next day, when the team came back to the Hub in the evening, Owen, Gwen and Tosh were pissed and shocked. Everyone went to check their work stations in a hostile silence. Jack went directly to his office shutting the door behind him.

Ianto prepared the ritual aftermath round of coffee. Tosh joined him and told him what had happened. She was sad and worried for Jack, but in no way was she questioning his decision. Owen was really pissed but, in fact, he was more pissed at the world itself than at Jack. As for Gwen, she was very upset. Her hero wasn't as perfect as she was trying so hard to believe. Jack not finding another way to save the world had clearly disappointed her.

It was probably not the best of times to tell Jack about the death notice he had received in the morning among Torchwood's mail. It was addressed to Captain Jack Harkness, and Ianto had open it like he opened any other mail addressed to Torchwood or the Captain, not that Jack ever received anything personal anyway. But this one was. And the content had shocked Ianto. Not the death notice itself but the note enjoining to subscribe to organ donors list. It could wait.

Ianto brought Jack his coffee.

"Your coffee, sir."

"Thank you... Ianto?"

"Yes sir?"

"Tell them to go home, please."

"Yes sir."

Ianto told them they could leave, and went on with his evening tasks. He fed the Hub's guests from Myfanwy to Janet, and some other harmless creatures that had managed to survive being pulled through the rift. Doing this, he realised Jack had not eaten. He was on the phone when the take-away Ianto had ordered earlier had arrived and had left with the rest of the team without having a chance to even see his meal.

Ianto went to Jack's office to ask him if he wanted him to order something to eat before he left. He found Jack nursing a glass of whiskey. Normally, Jack would only drink water or coffee, not alcohol.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I don't think it's wise. And like my boss would say, it won't bring back the dead."

"Go home, Ianto." Jack said. It sounded more like a request than an order. Jack was too distressed to be really demanding.

Ianto was very tempted to obey right away and abandon Jack to his brooding, but instead Ianto took Jack's glass from his hands and poured the liquid back into the decanter. Then he put the decanter back where it belonged.

Jack watched him out of shock but didn't protest.

"What are you keeping from me now, Ianto?" Jack asked. His eyes were now focused on Ianto's as if he was trying to probe his mind.

"Nothing that can't wait, sir."

Ianto took Jack's coat and present it to the Captain so he could help him to put it on.

Jack gave him a questioning look.

"Antonio's should be still open. You haven't had a proper meal since breakfast. A good steak would be my tip, sir."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"My job, sir and only my job. A butler is meant to make sure his boss is fine. That's what you hired me for, right?"

"Someday you really ought to read your contract, Ianto," Jack reply with a faint smile as he allowed Ianto to helping him to put on his coat.

"It's a standard contract; I know what it looks like, sir," Ianto replied gesturing for Jack to lead them out.

"I was speaking of the workstation description paragraph," Jack said getting in the elevator.

As they arrived in the tourist office, Ianto went to get his own coat.

"Why don't you tell me about that letter you hid this morning when I came back with Gwen?"

Jack was standing in the door way, blocking the way out just by firmly standing there. He looked sad and tired but it was clear that the Captain was not going to move until Ianto provided him with a suitable answer.

Ianto took the letter slowly out of his jacket pocket and show it to Jack without giving him.

"It's a notice. Someone died. It was meant for you... I just thought it wasn't the best of times," Ianto explained.

Jack put the hand he had put out to take the letter back into his pocket, and move from the door way waiting for Ianto. Ianto put the letter ostentatiously in the shredder machine before moving toward Jack and the outside world.

They walked silently to the restaurant. Jack wasn't in the mood for any of his usual tales and Ianto had no need to talk.

When they arrived the last patrons were finishing their meal. The waitress took them to a table at the back of the room, and Ianto ordered for Jack.

"As for you, sir?" the young woman asked.

"Just a beer, I already had dinner, thanks"

Jack looked at the young woman as she walked away with their order, he was quiet and had not even tried to flirt with her even though she was nice and had given the Captain some very promising smiles.

"You've done what you had to do, sir."

"What? Oh, yes I know." Jack said. "Knowing it doesn't make it easier, though."

It was late, the cook wanted to leave and they were the last customers, Jack didn't have to wait long before his steak and chips were placed in front of him.

Jack was eating just because he knew he had to feed his body; there was no pleasure there or even disgust. He was just doing it because he knew Ianto was right about needing a proper meal. Jack remind Ianto of a polite kid doing his best, the thought brought a half smile on Ianto's lips.

"How are you doing Ianto?"

"Fine Captain."

"No. I mean it, Ianto. Really? How are you doing?"

Jack's blues eyes were once again focusing on Ianto's as if they could look directly into his mind.

"I might leave now, sir. You don't need me anymore, and it's getting late," Ianto said as he stood up.

"Ianto."

"Good night, sir."

Ianto went out without looking back. He was angry, furious. How could Jack dared ask him how he was doing, like he would care...

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 13 – Caught between nightmares and loneliness - part 2

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Cyberwomen is over. Ianto is still mourning and he needs to find his place in the team. After the fairies drama he takes care of Jack, but abandons him as soon as Jack gets personal.

**Warning:** always check for the point of view!

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

The smell Ianto woke up, the smell and a gentle breath on his neck. _How the hell, had he got in?_ Ianto felt the sheet slide down his back and under his ass. Of course Jack had all their keys. When he was hired Ianto used to live in the warehouse where they had caught Myfanwy, he had rented this flat in order to have keys he could give to Jack. He really moved in only after he had been able to get Lisa settle into the hub.

A tongue was now exploring the small of Ianto's back. It felt good.

He should shove him off, throw him out... Or he could stay there still, pretending he was still sleeping. To be honest, he missed the sex, and Jack was good at sex. Ianto pulled his thighs apart to give him more access in a sleepy move. A strong hand found its way, fingers probing for even more access.

No wait. That was not what Ianto wanted. He was not doing passive sex. He wanted to be part of it, wanted to grab, to pull, to feel, to taste. Ianto turned around to find his throat firmly caught in steel hands.

"And you said you were doing it for me?" the cyber-Lisa him snarled at him. "You little slut."

Ianto woke up panting, his heart trying hard to find a way out of his chest. It took him a while before he regained control over his wits and body. That was new. He never had that kind of nightmares before. Guilty nightmares?

He went for a shower, a very long one. He put a pair of jeans and a tee and had a coffee. It was Sunday, unless there was incoming alert he wasn't welcome at the Hub.

His flat was rather small but functional. A bed room, a main room and a kitchenette. The former tenant had left an old couch and a coffee table. As for Ianto's stuff, it was still waiting in boxes neatly piled against the wall. He had unpacked only what he really needed.

The suit he had been wearing that dreadful day was still lying on top of the boxes. Ianto should have thrown it away long ago. It was time to move on, to clean the mess, beginning with that suit. The suit was wrecked, in shreds and was disgustingly covered with dry blood and dirt. Ianto took it and fumbled into the pockets to empty them. First of all, he found Yvonne's pass, a mint box, two paperclips and a blue box.

He stared at it. That was the reason he had not already gotten rid of that suit. That very day, before going to work he had stopped by the jeweller to get their rings. It had probably saved his life. Ianto did not know how long he kept staring at the little box, not daring to open it. It was someone knocking at the door that brought him back to reality.

He was not expecting anyone. He hadn't told anyone he was back from London, not even his family. He could have pretended he wasn't there or hadn't heard. Who would come this early on a Sunday morning, anyway? That was probably why the stranger had chosen a faint knocking over ringing the bell. And that what got Ianto to look who was there.

Jack was already turning to leave when Ianto opened the door.

"What the fucking hell are you doing here, sir?" Ianto said wavering between angst and worry.

"I just hoped for a coffee?"

"A coffee? You're kidding me?"

Jack looked awkward standing in the doorway waiting for Ianto to slam the door at his face or invite him in. Ianto opted for the latter choice even if he was really tempted with the first one.

"A coffee, then you go," Ianto said aiming for the kitchenette. "I've got things to sort."

"I can see that." Jack said looking around him. "Ianto, I really need to know how you are coping... It's not only about you, we are a team, and that team is my responsibility. It's my job to ask."

"So you're here 'cause you want to know if you must fear for cyanide in the next coffee round?"

"That's the general idea," Jack replied with a faint smile. "You're not easy to read..." Jack stopped mid-sentence. Something had caught his attention. It was a small golden chain that had ran out of the suit's pocket. A chain and a medal. Jack crouched and took it in his hand. "What?" he said at a complete loss.

"A souvenir from Canary Wharf." Ianto said as he was finishing with the coffee. "I found it, and kept it in order to give it back to its owner. But I didn't find her. She wasn't among the survivors or the victims."

"So, you were the guy who identified them all?"

Surely Jack must have been told one of the survivors had been able not only to indentified all the bodies still at least partially human, but had been reciting their personal file as well, out of shock. Lying to Jack about it would have been useless. A simple call and Jack would have known.

"Yep. It was just a way to find Lisa."

Jack had got back on his feet staring at the medal dancing in front of his eyes. He looked as white as a sheet.

"Jack?"

"Did...Did you see her?"

"What? Who? Oh!" Ianto had been at loss, and Jack was waiting for an answer. "The girl? She saved my life. I don't know what she was doing there. Do know her name? She wasn't Torchwood."

"Rose. Rose Tyler. Her name was Rose Tyler." Jack said his voice faint, in a cracked whisper.

Rose Tyler, the Doctor's companion, the girl who was at the Time Lord's side when the Doctor met Queen Victoria. Ianto knew those events had led to the foundation of Torchwood.

Rose Tyler was the girl who saved his life, she and a lot of luck, because even he could not count how many time he had escaped from death that day. Jack looked like he knew her intimately. Ianto went to take a glass in the kitchenette and poured some coke in it then in took it to Jack.

"It does miracles on jewellery." He said.

Jack looked at him then decided to let go of the chain, letting it drop into the beverage.

"You should get rid of your coat and have a seat on the sofa. I'll bring your coffee."

Jack remained silent, lost in his thoughts, but he did as Ianto had told him.

"Who are you Jack, where do you come from?" Ianto asked on his way back with the coffees.

"You can tell? I still don't know who you really are." Jack answered taking his coffee cup.

"Ianto Jones, as you should know." Ianto answered with a mocking reverence.

Jack didn't find it funny.

"Ianto Jones is dead, he was 4 months old," Jack stated. He looked disappointed with Ianto.

"Yep. I know. And all his family died with him. But, even so, my name is Ianto Jones. Wrong identity, real name."

Jack was watching him doubtfully.

"I still have a family, Jack. I didn't want them to have to deal with Torchwood because of me." Ianto explained. "Now, you? Where do you come from?" he asked again.

"I already told you." Jack answered evenly.

Ianto was missing a clue. He skimmed through his memory, seeking for the misplaced piece, sorting what could match. Rose, the Doctor, Time travel.

"Fifty-first century? You came from the future?"

Jack nodded.

"Whoa. That must be something. What does Earth looks like in the fifty-first century?"

"I don't know, never been there."

"You mean, you were born on another planet?"

Jack nodded again with a faint smile at Ianto bewilderment.

"So you were a companion? Right? What happened? Did the Doctor just forget you here? Or was it because of Rose? Tell me Jack."

Jack face had closed up behind a stern mask. Ianto could tell he had hit on a weak spot even if, as ever, he couldn't feel the faintest emotion coming from Jack.

"I better go, now... Thanks for the coffee." Jack had his coat and was out of Ianto's place before Ianto could say anything.

Ianto was puzzled.

Jack had forgotten about the golden chain. Ianto took it out of the glass, rubbed the medal surface and look at it closely. It was a broken heart, one of those medals lovers would share. For the first time he noticed it was carved, on one side with _1941 London_. On the other with_ Jack_.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 14 – _softness in a rough world part 1_

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Set just before Countrycide. Jack tries to improve his leadership and nothing goes as planned.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

It had begun with the attempt to put the team back together. The method was an improved one in team management, nothing more. Take the band out of their usual ground to make them reunite. He had an opportunity; people were disappearing and the police couldn't get a clue on what was going on.

Lately the Hub atmosphere had been charged with even more stress than usual, if that was possible. Suzie playing serial killer behind their backs and her violent death had already been a trauma. Gwen's arrival was not yet completely accepted to everyone. Then Ianto's betrayal, because all of them had felt deceived, used. And cherry on the top, the fairies failure. In the end, they were all his failures because he was the boss. Or at least, that was what his team was thinking, and that was not good. Not good for the team, not good for his leadership either.

Jack was okay with the choices and decisions he had made. He had made some errors, but he was human, he had done his best and would continue to do so.

Jack took the gun out of the locker and checked it. It needed to be cleaned. He collected everything he needed and settled to work on it on his own desk.

The cog door alarm announced Owen.

"Hi, what's brought you here on a shiny Sunday?" Jack asked.

"And you? How is it you're not brooding on some roof top? That's what you do when you've got nothing else going on."

"I had something else to do. What about you?"

"Just something bothering me about my last autopsy. I wanted to check..."

"On the first quiet Sunday we had for months?" Jack asked baffled.

"Oi. It wasn't me hiding cybergirls in your basement, Jack."

"Not girls, but girl friend, Owen."

"Like it makes a difference?"

"It does. And you better than anyone here knows that." Jack cut him off, "Don't worry, I'm not going to tear apart your nice little bastard disguise."

"That's not your gun." Owen pointed out to change of topic of discussion.

"It's Ianto's."

"Now you're cleaning his gun? And why does he even have a gun? That's not even one of ours." Owen snapped.

"I believe he must have picked it up during the battle at Canary Wharf. The right question would be can he handle it? Don't you think so?"

"Why did you hire him Jack? Really? Why didn't you tell me about him being a Canary wharf survivor?"

"Because you loathed the Mother House even more than me and I feared it would alter your judgement."

"If you doubt my professionalism, fire me."

"Owen."

"Being my boss doesn't mean you can insult me, Jack." Owen spat. He was furious.

"I was not insulting you, just trying to be honest." Jack replied, but Owen was already on his way out forgetting why he had come in the first place.

Jack picked his phone and called Ianto.

"Hi. How you're doing... with the boxes? Getting to the bottom? Oh. Yeah. Don't worry. About tomorrow, I want you to come earlier and trade your suit for a more convenient outfit, jeans, ranger's shoes... Yeah, I'm taking the whole team on camp out... Of course. I need someone for logistic. Five in the morning."

Ianto was there at five. Jack had everything packed and ready; Ianto would only have to check to make sure Jack hadn't forgotten anything. And there was something else Jack wanted to check with Ianto before the others arrived.

When Jack came back from the car park he was greeted with a nice cup of hot coffee and a mints box.

"Thanks. But what..."

"Miss Tyler's chain, sir. I thought you would want to keep it."

The chain and medal were nicely lying on a piece of cotton in the little mint box.

"Tha... Thank you Ianto. Thank you." Jack said, voice threatening to fail him.

The Captain went to open the top drawer of his desk. He took a tin box out of it. Among old pictures and other little souvenirs, he found another chain with the other half heart. He gently rubbed the surface of the old piece with his thumb before lying it with the other part in Ianto's mint box. He put the small box in his tin box and everything back in the drawer.

"Ianto. With me." Jack said, abruptly beckoning the young man to follow him to the fire range room.

"Is there a problem, sir?" Ianto asked when he realised where the Captain was taking him.

"No. I'm taking you out in the field. I just want to make sure you can handle a gun." he replied, handing the gun to Ianto.

Ianto took it, hefted it and then checked it.

"It had been cleaned."

"It was needed," Jack answered. "That's not just any weapon..." he added, conversationally, fishing for Ianto's reactions. Ianto must have known Jack couldn't ignore what kind of men used to wear that sort of weapon at Torchwood London branch.

"I can handle and fire a gun, sir. Even if I loathe firearms. This one belonged to Mc Dahl, one of Yvonne's gunmen."

"You call her Yvonne."

It wasn't really a question, more of a statement and Ianto didn't comment waiting for Jack or to push or to drop. Later perhaps.

Jack had Ianto ready to shoot; he came to help him with the ears protectors but before he adjusted on Ianto's ears he got purposely closer to the young man than a conventional boss would have.

"Don't get me wrong, Ianto, you're getting to the bottom of my patience," he whispered softly but with a menacing under tone. "Don't even think of deceiving me once more. I _do_ want to know what you are capable of here."

And Ianto showed him, and what a show it had been.

"Are you sure you weren't a gunman?" Jack asked out of surprise.

Ianto didn't answered he just reload his gun conscientiously.

"You see, if I refer to UNIT, the guy who identified the victims, some Jones, was from the staff department. My sources say you were junior researcher. But more I look at you and more I think you don't fit the profile."

"Thomas Jones." Ianto replied, flatly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Thomas Jones, twenty-three years old, was working for the staff department; I believe he must have been converted; he wasn't among those who could be identified."

"Guess what? I'm more interested about a Ianto Jones."

"I was one of her personal assistants, attending to coffee, sorting mail, dry-cleaning, that sort of things. Pretty much what you hired me for. Excepted for cleaning my colleagues' mess."

"A personal assistant who can memorize over 1500 staff files? Did she know that?"

" 1638, sir. If she had had a mere hint about it, sir, you would have found my body in one of the freak vault."

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 15 – _softness in a rough world part 2_

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Set just after Countrycide. Jack is making a point in dealing with the aftermath of the cannibal encounter.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

Yeah, from behind his desk, back at the Hub, it looked to be a good idea. But, from the start, Owen had kept rattling all the drive long, then Tosh had shut down their appetite with her kebab tale, and if that wasn't enough Gwen initiated that silly game and, so he wouldn't be left out, Ianto had to bring his girl friend to join in.

From there, everything had gone askew, starting with the carcass - because there was no other word to cover what Owen and Gwen had found in the woods - and the Range Rover being stolen right under their noses. He had completely underestimated the threat and when he finally understood what was going on, it was nearly too late.

He did manage to save the day, but it had been a close call, and he would never forget the fury he had felt when he'd seen his team on the verge of being butchered.

Jack had taken Ianto back home. The young man hadn't wanted to even hear about being taken to the hospital. Owen was the only medic Ianto allowed to check him. It was a quick one. Ianto was suffering from a slight concussion, and cracked ribs. And the possibility of internal bleeding was not to be ignored.

"I can't agree with you staying alone, Ianto," the medic had argued.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Jack said.

"Jack, he needs medical care."

"I've got good nurse training, Owen. And look at him, if we take him to the hospital against his will, he will run away."

"Okay. Here's the sedatives, one every four hours no more, okay? That's my special brand," he said handing a pot of ointment to Jack. "You can spread it on all his bruises as often as he needs it. You'll have to wake him up every hour and check if he still knows his name."

"One last thing, Jack," the medic added as Jack was settling Ianto back in the car. "The nurse better kept his hands professional. He is too vulnerable to even know what he wants. He..."

"Do you really believe I'm that kind of monster?" Jack replied annoyed by Owen allegation and at the same time pleased with the medic caring for Ianto.

Owen was the one who drove the women back home but not before he had checked twice to ensure they were okay. Jack had been pleased by Owen's diligence for his teammates, even if the medic never stopped rattling that he hadn't signed up for cannibals.

Ianto had quit on fighting since Jack had decided to take him home. He was now in some sort of limp stage, completely passive, clearly exhausted, on the verge of tears. Jack had parked as close to Ianto's flat as he could. The young man mumbled about being able to walk without any help but never found enough strength to rebuff Jack's supportive arm.

As soon as they were in the flat, Jack worked on gently striping Ianto of his clothes. The jacket wasn't a problem, pulling off the jumper and the tee under it would have been painful. Jack went for scissors with Ianto not even reacting. It was not as if he intended to put on these clothes ever again. Jack braced Ianto against the wall to help him out of his shoes and socks. Even those were soaked with blood.

When Jack began to work on Ianto's belt and trousers the young man jerked away intending to go on with it on his own.

"Don't be stupid. I've had enough of that with Owen. You know better."

Ianto winced and Jack realised his tone had been more aggressive than he intended. Ianto had hurt his feeling more than Owen. Owen didn't know much of Jack. Jack had never let Owen get that close to him. In fact, Jack hadn't let anyone that close for a very long time.

Ianto dropped his gaze and any pretence, allowing Jack to finish with the undressing.

Jack abandoned the pile of cloth near the entrance. He would deal with it later.

He took Ianto to the shower, then realised the young man could never do it alone.

"Sorry about that." Jack said, striping out of his own clothes as fast as he could.

Ianto's gaze was drifting, not focusing on anything anymore, as the water pouring was warming the shower. Even after Lisa's death he hadn't look that broken, or if he had Jack had not noticed. Of course, it was one more blow on the young man shoulders; Canary Wharf, Lisa, and now cannibals.

Ianto was barely standing on his legs as Jack took him under the running water, but he had to be ridden of the dry blood and dirt. It could have been worse; most people would have been soaked in their own waste for less. "That kid's got balls," Owen had stated back there after the first check he'd given Ianto.

Very carefully, Jack soaped Ianto from head to foot, in the process inventorying all injuries and bruises. The kid had been beaten thoroughly. It was worse than he had expected.

Jack dried his patient gently with a towel before rolling him in a robe he found hanging behind the door.

"Give me just a minute," Jack said, settling the young man in his bed.

Jack dried himself very quickly and put only his trousers back on, then returned to the bed with Owen's ointment. He helped Ianto out of the robe and spread a good amount of the medicine all over his body. Ianto was dozing, still fighting to stay awake.

"Let it go now. You can sleep. I'll be there."

Jack stayed by Ianto's side until he was fast asleep. When Ianto's breathing had taken a steady rhythm, Jack went on with some cleaning, clearing off the soaked clothes, and putting the towels in the washing machine. Then he began to check the cupboard and the fridge for what he would need, butter, eggs, sugar and flour. One hour latter he was waking up Ianto for the first time and managed to have him drink some sweat tea and a mouthful of muffin.

Jack settled in the couch where he could keep an eye on Ianto through the open door. He had taken a book from the shelves but his mind kept coming back to the day's events. As usual, when things kept getting at him, he worked on sorting the good of it. And there was good to sort of that mess.

First, Gwen. The way she had caught Ianto into her arm, holding him and protecting him when that monster had let go of his prey. Owen making a point of looking his teammates over before dealing with the villagers, really caring for them. The companionship he had seen between Tosh and Ianto on their way back.

In the end he had managed to reach his goal, but the price paid was high. And if the team had found a beginning of understanding between them, they were clearly mad at him. The experience had been traumatic and dealing with it was going to be a new challenge.

To be continued


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 16 – Caught between nightmares and loneliness - part 3

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary: **After the Brecon Beacons' cannibals,Jack had taken Ianto's back home, and stayed all night watching over him.

**Warning:** Angst and violence

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

He was walking barefoot in the sand, of a never-ending beach. The air was warm and a fresh breeze was caressing him gently. The golden sea was strangely sparkling and the milky day light had an odd quality. This place was nowhere on Earth.

Strange dream with a sort of _déjà vu_ feeling hanging on it. It wasn't the first time he was having this dream. In fact, he had this dream before and more than once. It wasn't his, this dream was Jack's. He didn't know how, but he knew it for sure; that dream belonged to Jack.

Ianto had woken up in his bed, almost surprise to be there. Day light was crawling from behind the curtains, making him realize he had lost track of time.

They had been back from the Brecon Beacons in the evening. Jack had been playing nurse as if he had done that all his life. He kept waking Ianto as soon as he had fallen asleep.

Ianto sat up to find Jack watching him from the sofa, with a smile that got directly on Ianto's nerves.

His whole body was throbbing. He tried to get up anyway, to find Jack immediately by his side, ready to help. Ianto shoved him off. He could do it on his own. He didn't need help. Certainly not his, anyway.

"Easy. I stay right here, don't close the door. Just in case..." Jack had said, following him to the bathroom door.

Ianto was angry, angry like he hadn't been since Lisa.

"Get out, Jack. Get out." He barked at Jack as he came out of the loo. "I don't need you, don't need anyone. Just get out and leave me alone."

"Ianto..." Jack tried to calm him down.

But Ianto didn't give him time to go further. He violently braced Jack against the wall. The captain didn't resist in anyway, not even when Ianto had propped him by his shirt's collar, the young man's body leaning against his.

They stayed like this face to face, Ianto trying to clear his mind, to regain control over the anger spreading in every cell of his brain and body. But the throbbing pain was not helping.

"Too close, Ianto," the captain whispered. "Far too close."

Ianto looked at him, not understanding at once. _It was a warning_. The pheromones, those bloody pheromones. Just the idea increased Ianto's flare, feeding his yearning to hurt someone. It could have been anyone, or anything, but it was Jack standing there, staring at him stupidly.

"Take your things, Jack and get out." Ianto growled, but without releasing his grasp from Jack's shirt.

"Ianto." Jack said softly.

But Ianto was not listening anymore. The mixing of adrenaline and Jack's pheromone over his pain and anger had him entirely off.

"Why can't you understand, Jack?" Ianto whispered between gritted teeth as he overbalanced Jack twisting the captain's arm up against his back.

"Oh. I think I'm beginning to understand quite well." Jack said with a smirk that didn't help Ianto to regain any control over the wrath tearing him apart. Instead of fighting back Jack made fun of him, daring him to go on with it. "What are you waiting for?" he just mocked him.

"Can't you understand that I just feel like hurting you?" Ianto had warned him. He desperately needed to get all that pain out of himself, and just right then, inflicting pain looked like the only way to do it.

Not only did Jack not try to resist in anyway but urged him on. Ianto had him kneeling on the bare floor, trousers down just as to give him enough access. Still holding Jack's right wrist painfully twisted between his shoulder blades, Ianto forced his way in without any preparation of any kind, fucking him fiercely, painfully, savagely.

It didn't last long. Ianto allowed himself to sink into the sofa. He was not feeling better, if anything, he felt worse. He was now exhausted, disgusted with himself, and still hurting like hell.

"You're a nasty little bitch." Jack said, mockingly as he rearranged his clothes.

"I hate you, Jack. Can you get this?"

"Not as much as you hate you're self, I guess?"

"Fuck off, Jack." Ianto snapped with desperation. "Jack, please," he finally pleaded.

Jack was quietly collecting his things, putting on the socks and shoes he hadn't put back on since the shower the previous day. Taking his time, as if everything was alright.

"Okay, I'm ready to leave, "he said gently mocking him. "But here are my terms, one, you let me check your eyes. Two, I call you every hour. You answer. You can insult me if you want, I don't care, but you answer. If you don't, I come right back here and break my way in, if I have to. Clear?"

Ianto stared at him then nodded. Jack was not even angry, he looked preoccupied, but that was all. Ianto was at a complete loss.

"I nearly raped you," Ianto mumbled.

"There is definitely nothing like _nearly_, Ianto and there is no _rape_ when the victim is consenting," the captain said, while checking Ianto's eyes, his thumb brushing lightly on Ianto's cheek. "I'll call you in one hour. Try to have some sleep. Don't do anything stupid and take care of yourself," Jack added, kissing him goodbye on the top of his forehead.

Then, he was gone, leaving Ianto alone with his miserable self. It took a while, before Ianto could react, numb as he felt. Finally the first tears found their way through his eyelids, soon followed by more and more, washing him out, fully overwhelming him.

Eventually he fell asleep or passed out, he couldn't tell.

It was the phone ringing that woke him up. He hardly managed to get it. "Fuck you," he said without even check who was calling.

"Done," Ianto heard him answer as he was already hanging up.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 17 – Caught between nightmares and loneliness - part 4

**POV**: From Ianto's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Toshiko Sato.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary: **After the Brecon Beacons' cannibals,Jack had taken Ianto's back home, and stayed all night watching over him, but when Ianto wakes up he is very upset.

**Warning:** Angst

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**: Otrame

...

He was running from a bunch of cybermen. This had become just a routine for him. The upsetting part might have been the man-sized blue-teddy-bear rescuing him, until the supposed cuddy toy turned out to be a cannibal one.

Ianto woke up in the kids' bedroom at his grandparents'. His mother's blue-teddy-bear was staring at him from a shelf.

"Hi, Captain," Ianto said to the toy. Captain Jack was his name, the name his mother used to call it.

Ianto had spent the previous day afternoon happily insulting Jack every hour, until he remembered his grandparents were expecting him for dinner. He just had told them he was back from London. Of course he had called Jack before going, he didn't want the captain breaking down his door because he would not answer his call while at his grandparents'.

He had slept there, in his mother's room. After she had married his father, her mother had turned her daughter's bedroom in a child's bedroom for her grandchildren. Ianto and Rhiannon had shared this room once in a while during holidays and some weekends too. Now it was his nephews' turn, not that they were coming often to see their great grandparents.

He was still stiff and he ached, but breathing was easier and less painful.

"Be a good boy, and you'll have Captain Jack," his mother used to told him. Captain Jack was one of the toys that had managed to get through the time and survive the children's lack of care. It was old and tired, but it used to be his mother's most precious toy. Ianto wondered sometimes what his mother would have thought about her son having sex with the actual Captain Jack.

He went down to the kitchen where Granny was cooking. She watched him while he was having his breakfast, asking him again the questions he had managed to skip during the previous meal. Ianto had reassure her about not working too much, eating decent meal, not needing money and so on. He could be a good boy, but he could be a bitch too.

"I've always wanted to ask you about this picture, Granny," he said conversationally cutting through the never-ending questioning. The picture was of his eight-year-old mother in Jack's arms. This picture, even if it was forever sitting on the kitchen's cupboard, was not something you should ask about.

"You're mother is lovely in it don't you think so?" Granny said. That was the ritual answer. It was just a nice picture of his mother, like if the man with her didn't exist.

"Yes, indeed," he replied "they look pretty much alike, don't you think so?" he added. It was gross, but he had to know, and he had already tried subtlety.

"What do you mean? Do you realize how insulting this could be, Ianto?"

"I'm just saying the Captain is a very glamorous man and all that," he added not withdrawing. He desperately needed to know why Jack was a forbidden matter in this house although his grandparents had clearly known him for a long time. Granny remained stubbornly silent. "It's time for me to go. I'm already late," he said, as if he hadn't noticed his grandmother's shocked face.

"This man is dangerous, Ianto. He doesn't belong here, and I don't mean here in this house, but here on Earth."

"But his picture does belong on this cupboard. And mum's teddy bear..."

"He saved our lives, long-time ago, Ianto. He's not a bad man. Even though, he is probably not human. It's not him, it's Torchwood; those people are the real monsters." She looked terrified and that wasn't much like her.

Ianto gently kissed his grandmother goodbye after having told her how sorry he was to have hurt her feelings. She had only agreed to let him go after he had promised not to go anywhere near the Captain and Torchwood.

From his grandparents', Iantowent to his flat only for changing, then went for to the Hub.

"How are you doing? Still in bitchy mood?"

"I beg your pardon, sir? Ianto answer a bit startled by Jack's flirting tone, but answering in the same playful tone he would have used before Lisa, without even realising it until he had. And now it was too late to take it back.

"You shouldn't be there. When I gave the whole team the rest of the week to recover, believe it or not, you were included." Jack said more seriously. "You need it more than anyone else."

Ianto didn't get to argue as Owen made his entrance.

"What the hell is he doing here, Jack?" the medic barked at Jack. "Can't you..."

"Nice to see you too, Owen," Jack cut him off. "As you're here, why don't you take a look at him, instead of messing around?" he had just the time to add as Tosh and Gwen arrived too. "I thought, I'd said I didn't want to see anyone here before Monday, unless emergency breaks. I don't remember calling any of you."

"Looks like you're having a leadership issue, sir." Ianto said flatly, heading for the coffee machine.

"Sorry, Jack. But I really can't stand to stay one more day, alone in my flat." Tosh said heading to her work station.

"Same here." Gwen said.

"You're not alone." Tosh pointed out.

"It's worse. Rhys has decided that I was not looking well, and that could do with a good steak." Gwen said with a disgusted grin.

This got her Tosh's and Owen's sympathy to Jack amazement.

"Okay. If you all want to stay here, let's do that the right way." Jack sighed. "Ianto, coffee for everyone. There should be some muffins and chocolate over there. It's look like the suitable treat."

They shared the sweets and coffee at first in a comfortable silence, and then they began chatting.

"I think I will never be able to eat meat ever again," Tosh was the first to say.

"Easy for you, I don't know how I could explain that to Rhys."

"You can always say you're allergic," Owen suggested.

"All of a sudden?"

"It happens."

"Or you can try a therapy, but of course I'll have to retcon your therapist," Jack tried to joke, but didn't get the team sympathy for it, however. Ianto felt like rescuing his captain by using a diversion.

"I had a rib steak yesterday evening at my grandparents', rare as I usually like it," he said.

This got him amazed stare from the rest of the team, and a cute proud one from Jack.

"I don't think my granny would have understood if I had turned down my favourite treat," he added.

"And what about that?" Gwen asked pointing at the bruise on his forehead.

"Never get got yourself in a fight, passing by a pub?"

"That could do it," Owen agreed.

As the rift allowed it, they spent the day in slow motion, doing stuff they never had the time to do. Owen gave all of them a complete check up.

"It's not as bad as I first though," Owen had said as Ianto got dressed.

The team left early, but Ianto wanted to feed Myfanwy before leaving, and after that he stayed, not feeling like going back home. He was cleaning the coffee machine when Jack came to see what he was still doing here.

"You should go," he said softly, his hands were shoved deep in his trousers pockets.

Ianto tried to focus on his task, not wanting to acknowledge the man behind him. He didn't want to go. He was even scared to have to. He felt so stupid, so vulnerable. He turned around to face the man still standing in the door way, watching him with concern. No, it wasn't really concern, but sadness more likely. Ianto crossed the short gap between them and kiss him. It had been light and tentative kiss, nothing more.

Ianto waited, looking into the sad blue eyes studying him in puzzlement.

When Jack's hand came to brushed gently his cheek, Ianto searched for more of the warm touch. When Jack's lips went for a soft kiss, Ianto claimed his mouth taking the captain in a fierce embrace. He needed to fall, he needed the warmth, the touch. He kissed him and kissed him again, he bit, he licked, pinched, caressed, pulled and pushed. He had laughed but also cried. They had both come and then they did it again, and again, until they were both exhausted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Jack asked.

"I've never been so scared in all my life."

"The fear of being eaten is a basic instinct. It's a survival instinct for all species," Jack whispered dragging him closer onto his chest.

The thing Jack called his bed was not comfy, but at least Jack's warm body was.

"It doesn't explain the anger," Ianto said.

"I could be wrong, but I believe the anger was more about you realizing that you don't actually want to die."

Ianto ducked to look into Jack's eyes, and then settled back into the soft warmth of the captain's neck. Jack was right; he didn't want to die, not really, never really had. He was a survivor, always had been. Ianto had needed the knife of that butcher on his throat and Jack's incredible patience to acknowledge it.

To be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 18 – _softness in a rough world part 3_

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Jack and Ianto began to find some understandings.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Author's note:** I'm very sorry for the long delay, but Otrame, my former beta for this series is having serious real life issues. Czarina kitty volunteered to take over with the beta reading. I hope we'll be able to update this weekly from now on.

**Beta**: **czarina_kitty**

...

Jack couldn't help but watch Ianto sleeping, he wasn't going to move. The, young man looked so peaceful like this, a sweet little angel, more of a broken angel. Jack couldn't bring himself to consider Ianto a true grown up. However, Ianto had already faced so much loss and horror, more than most men would recover from. No wonders his nights were plagued with nightmares.

At least, for this night, Jack could keep them at bay. He closed his eyes, focusing on the peacefulness of the Boeshane beach, letting the serenity settle deeply in his mind until it radiated through his whole body, and then he wrapped it around Ianto like a warm blanket. This was nursing telepathy, a basic any parent of his world would use to calm their new born child.

"Hi Sunshine," he said as Ianto began to wake up.

The still sleepy young man looked around, surprised to be there.

"I slept over?" Ianto mumbled, like he had just realised he was lying completely naked on top of Jack. A part of his anatomy was already fully awake, and already reconnecting with Jack's.

"Did you?" Jack said playfully. He was fully hard too.

"What time is it?" Ianto asked obviously ready to ignore what was going on that level.

"Coffee time," Jack answered with a pout.

"Can't you be more precise, sir?"

"Still not the time to call me sir," Jack ventured.

"6 o'clock. I'll never have time to go back home to change. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Ianto said as he had finally been able to retrieve his watch.

"Which part in _I'm giving you the rest of the week_ is so difficult to understand?"

"Sorry for having to remind you how that part worked out yesterday, sir."

"Okay. But you were once again the first to turn up, and it was 9. I won't say they're not going to show up, just that it may not be anytime soon," Jack said letting his hand play gently on the small of Ianto's back.

"You never get tired?" Ianto asked.

"Never."

Ianto considered the options, and finally opted for the sex to Jack's sheer happiness. After which they shared the shower, Ianto allowing Jack to shampoo him.

"You're a quick healer," he noted.

"The regenerating man said," Ianto replied mockingly.

The young man had been quick to dress, ready to leave.

"Under the suit, a nice little bitch is hidden," Jack commented.

"Are you complaining, sir?" Ianto said already on his way up the ladder.

"I rather like you to make peace with yourself, Ianto."

"With me or with you, sir?"

"For some reason I can't comprehend, it all seems to go together," Jack said.

Ianto paused, pondering on Jack's words. He shrugged as if couldn't decide if Jack was right or not and left.

...

This had been an end to the first round between them, from which they could start over. Ianto was like some wild young animal needing to be tamed, and a mystery to look into. Jack liked a challenge, and Ianto was indeed one.

They shared a taste for same shameless sex and fun. Ianto even turned out to be capable of amazing tenderness, once in a while. Jack hadn't felt so close to anyone since Rose, but unlike Rose, Ianto had thorns.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** Jack and Ianto Private Archives, season 1.

**Interlude:** Rose's Broken Heart.

**Characters:** Jack, Rose, Nine and Ten.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Set just before the beginning of Boomtown.

**Warning:** Keep some Kleenex at hand, just in case.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Author's note:** This wasn't meant to be part of the _**Archives**_. I wrote this as a standalone on Black59's, my French beta, request. As it fits very well in the story and explain where the broken heart Ianto had found in Canary Wharf's ashes came from, I add it as an interlude.

**Beta:** Otrame &**czarina_kitty**

...

"I don't get it, sorry. I just can't grasp the concept," Jack said, looking awkwardly at the broken heart.

Jack and Rose were doing some shopping around Cardiff, Earth, 2005, nothing out of ordinary. The Tardis was gently refuelling on a rift through space and time running through the city. The Doctor was doing some repairs and had sent the _kids_ out to be quiet.

"When you're in love with someone, you give her or him one piece and you keep the other one," Rose explained to a Captain who could sometime be very thick. "Look, it's engraved '_you'_ and '_me'_."

Rose had stopped at the shop because she wanted to buy some earrings to replace the one she had lost on one of their exciting runs with the Doctor. Since he'd entered the shop, the Captain had been staring at these little medals looking like a heart broken in two pieces. Something was undoubtedly gnawing at the 51th century time traveller.

"What's the purpose?" he asked.

Since they'd come into his shop, the shopkeeper looked very uncomfortable, even anxious.

"It's a love gift. A way to say _I love you_," Rose said picking up her change.

"Oh, that's it. Okay," Jack said glancing at the seller.

The man must have taken him as some nutcase; he almost looked as if he was afraid. Jack had let Rose chose his clothes to be sure he would blend in. It didn't seem to have worked; people had been staring at him since they had left the Tardis.

"Do I have something on my nose?" he asked Rose, as they were leaving the shop.

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, I'm used of people looking at me," he said looking around. "But not this way."

"What do you mean?"

"It's as if they're afraid of me."

"You're making this up, silly," Rose answered beckoning him toward another shop.

Jack was looking at everything and everywhere. It was his first stop in 21th century and it was as exotic to him as any other stop, but it was Rose's home. Not Cardiff, but at least it was her time. And it was so different from London during the Blitz. Even the people were different; they didn't staring at him back then. Funny thing he seemed to attract even more glances from the older people. He wasn't making this up. He looked toward the sky and he caught sight of a man on a rooftop and that man was staring straight at him. Okay. He was probably making this up, getting paranoid.

"Jack," Rose called him. "What are you doing? I'm waiting."

"Er. Yeah. Right here."

"I want to have my hair done. It could take a while, you know," Rose said.

She had booked an appointment as soon as they had arrived. It seemed important to her. As for Jack, he liked her hair the way it was and couldn't understand what was the matter, but if it was important to her, it was to him.

"No problem, I'll be around. Shopping"

Jack had wandered with no real purpose staring at a window once in a while when something caught his curiosity. There was a lot of stuff he couldn't identify. Sometime he tried to guess, using what he'd seen in 1941. Of course, he could always scan them with his wristband, but it was more fun like this. He had made quite a few blunders during his stay in London, that period of time was definitely not his favourite in human history.

His wandering steps took him in front of a jewellery shop. Not the same one, but he spotted the same kind of broken hearts in the window and wondered, once again why only two pieces? He got in the shop and was greeted by a charming roly-poly lady.

"Some people are lucky," she said as he stepped in.

She'd been surreptitiously watching at him since he'd stopped in front of her window, but, unlike the passersby, she looked more curious than nervous.

"Really?" he absolutely had no idea of what she was talking about.

"Oh. My sweet little rascal. Who's the girl who managed to steal our gorgeous Captain's heart?" she asked, giving him a once over. "You look good like this. Makes you look even younger."

"Really?" he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good. Nothing new there, and he couldn't get what could make him look younger, and younger than what?

"Er," he hesitated gesturing towards the medals. "I would like..."

"Oh. Isn't that cute?" the nice woman cut him. "You know I can even engrave them right now if you want." And as she caught his gaping stare, she added. "I've got the tools. Only the basics, of course, a name, a date."

"Yeah, right. Of course," the Captain said, extremely relieved about the woman giving him the directives he lacked in that kind of purchase. The woman had already taken a book-note and a pen and was waiting.

"Jack will be one I guess?" she asked.

"Er, yes." How could she know his name? Or to be precise_ that_ name? It wasn't even his real one. Of course Jack was very common, but even so. Could he have telepathically influenced her without realising it? That wasn't really like him.

"And?"

"What?"

"The girl's name. If it's a girl of course. Your lover's name whatever he or she is. I don't have any prejudice, you know."

"Rose, her name is Rose Tyler."

"No. Definitely not. Only first name. You don't want the family name there. It's not a good idea, Captain," the woman said in one straight line.

This woman was a source of welcomed information. She was really helping and Jack was truly grateful for that. Who could have believed it would be so difficult to buy a love-gift?

"If you say so," he said. "And the date?" he asked hoping the woman to be kind enough to provide him with the data he desperately needed for that part too.

"The date? A date that matters, as the day you met or anything else that's important to you both."

"1941."

"I beg your pardon?"

"London, 1941."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Positive. On one side _Jack_ or _Rose_, on the other side _London, 1941_," the Captain said proudly.

"Yes, of course. Right away, Captain."

The woman looked somewhat disappointed. But Jack was happy with his purchase. He had spent all the money the Doctor had given him, but it was for Rose. Now, he needed to find her.

Of course he didn't pay much attention to the man entering the shop behind his back as soon as he had stepped out. If he had, he would have recognized the greatcoat of the roof top man.

Captain Jack Harkness had been Torchwood Three director five years now. He was waiting for the Tardis when she materialised on the place in front of the Water Tower. To make sure his team stayed out of the way, he'd trapped them in the Hub with an _accidental_ lockdown.

Since the two time travellers were wandering in Cardiff streets, he was following them, focusing on the young man he had been. Every were the _young_ Captain Jack could be seen and recognised, the Torchwood Director would go and have a nice little chat with the eventual witnesses, even sharing some tea with them, and confiscating any existing videotape.

...

The gift had definitely not been welcomed as he'd expected. Rose looked annoyed and he was at a complete loss.

"Doctor please," Rose asked turning toward the Time Lord. "Can you make him understand?"

"What am I suppose to make him understand?" he asked. Jack was surely a catastrophe to come in his way, but he was also a man generously giving of heart, perhaps, sometimes, too generously.

"That love isn't that," she said, obviously shocked. "That's lust or at least some kind of gluttony."

"So tell me what love is for you? Explain. Because I truly don't understand what I did wrong," Jack replied, he was more lost than hurt. To him the feelings he had for Rose, The Doctor, and even the Tardis were love. And the strongest love he'd ever experienced.

"When you're truly in love with someone he or she becomes the centre of your world," Rose explained. "And, I don't love you like this."

Jack looked toward the Doctor for help. The Doctor was really enjoying this. The Captain could still not grasp where the problem was.

"I love you, Jack. You're sweet. But you're surly not the kind of guy with who I would plan a future with."

"Now I get it," Jack said, relieved. "Okay, I thought you were speaking of feelings not about building a family. I'm not interested either."

The Doctor was having a lot of fun watching those two arguing about their definitions of love. And he was not going to step in anyway.

Rose was undoubtedly relieved that Jack wasn't about to propose her, especially as Mickey was about to show up.. But, at the same time, she felt also a little disappointed. Girls are like that.

"It's a love gift for two people who expect to build something together. It's not an engagement ring, but it's a step before," she said, taking Jack's face with her hands to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sorry, if I scared you," Jack said, now completely relieved.

As to show him she didn't mind, Rose took him in a less chaste kiss right under the nose of a much less than amused Doctor.

...

Jack had however kept the gold-chain with his piece of the heart around his neck. For him, love was an unreserved feeling. It was very different from sex and reproduction. Where he was coming from two people could be in love without being sexually compatible. It would have been ridiculous and selfish for the lovers not to have fun elsewhere. For him sex, love, and reproduction were three different subjects. It was of course better when they were compatible, but in multi-species environment that wasn't always the case.

Sometime after Jack's disappearance, Rose's steps took her back to what had been his room during his six month stay on the Tardis. Rose was still trying to get used of this new Doctor. It was as if he was running on high voltage. He was so different; younger and good looking, but he wasn't really her Doctor.

The gold chain with her piece of the heart was there, lying on the bedside table. She took it in her hand. She missed him, missed the true friend he was. The Tardis was so quite, so empty without him.

"He was sincere," the new Doctor said. He was standing in the doorway, hands shoved deep in his trousers pockets. Dancing from one foot to the other, as if he didn't know if he wanted to be in or out of the room.

'What?" she asked staring at him.

"Jack. His feelings were sincere," he said, taking gently the chain from her hand in order to put it around her neck. "This gift was meant to tell you of his unconditional love. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Right. I'll keep it. It was a nice gift," she said looking at the little medal, now resting on her chest. "I must have been a little rude with him. No? I may have hurt him."

"Jack?" the Doctor said, displaying a funny large grin. "No way."

Rose wasn't sure she could get used of this new Doctor.

...

Back in Cardiff, the immortal Captain Jack Harkness had watched the Tardis fading into the time-vortex. For the young mortal he'd once been, the countdown had begun. However, he couldn't prevent himself from envying him for the little time he still had to share with his friends. In his pocket, his hand found the chain with his piece of the broken heart. It was now too old and too thin for him to wear.

End.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** Jack and Ianto private archives, season 1.

**Chapter** 19 - Stopwatch games.

**POV**: From Jack's point of view.

**Characters:** Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Summary**: Time going on, a stunning complicity grew between the two men. Ianto shared his love of games, puzzles, and uninhibited sex. He hadn't felt so close to someone since Rose. But unlike Rose, Ianto had thorns.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not making any money out of this, I'm just doing it for fun and because I love them, as you do.

**Beta**:

…

He'd managed to get them out on time! After the day they had had, thanks to Suzie's unwelcomed comeback, he didn't need to pry them-even Tosh didn't insisted on staying. They were alone!

In truth, Jack was alone in the main area waiting for Ianto to come back from the morgue with his stopwatch.

Jack decided to give the initiative to Ianto, in fact from the very beginning he had always given him the initiative and that even before ... Ok, to be honest, Ianto always took the initiative and he was too happy to follow. Ianto fascinated him. He was a whole mystery of his own, unpredictable and enigmatic. Not to mention, he was sexy as hell and a passionate lover. Jack had had to educate him about male/male sex, but Ianto was a quick learner and, as an applied student, particularly inventive.

Jack found himself feeling like a maiden on her first date. He was in an imperative need to find something to do with himself. He couldn't look that desperate in front of Ianto.

Too late. A triumphant Ianto arrived with the stopwatch in hand. "10 minutes. Perfect! Bravo," he said with a pleased smile.

"Easy," he barely managed to say before Ianto grabbed him by the belt to pull him close and playfully claimed his mouth in a sloppy and invading kiss.

It was very difficult to focus on anything else with Ianto's tongue playing with his, especially pressed against him as he was.

Click!

"Hey, what was that?" he managed to protest while Ianto regained his breath. Jack was still trying to understand how he'd got himself handcuffed to the railing running over his head. "Ianto?" he asked a bit worried.

The young man abandoned his mouth to attack the hollow of his neck while his hands were clearly preying on his belt.

"Easy sir, let me take care of you," Ianto whispered.

This guy was unbelievable, he was able to do stuff with him that would make a whore blush, but he continued to call him sir.

And Ianto did take care of him. Oh yes! After that, Jack wasn't sure of his real name anymore. Oh God, Ianto was so hot, so debauched while he adjusted his clothes.

Jack was beginning to feel a little vulnerable still handcuffed and without pants. His shirt had been torn during the party and his t-shirt was now no more than a rag.

"Could you free me now?" he asked.

"Nope!"

"And why's that?"

"If I do that, we are bound to do it again and I'll be late," Ianto replied, checking his stopwatch.

"Ianto! Wait a minute. You're not planning on..."

Once again Ianto shut him up with a kiss. A kiss with something trapped. A paperclip trapped in the kiss!

"Mmmm"

"Be careful not to swallow it," Ianto warned him. "Tosh would have a stroke, if by any chance she came in before me tomorrow morning."

Ianto stopped the stopwatch with a satisfied stare, and then glancing back at Jack he started it again before leaving.

_There will be pay back,_ Jack thought, _you can count on it Mister Jones_. He grabbed the railing over his head and pulled himself to get his mouth at his hands' level to extricate the paperclip from his mouth. Then he let himself fell back on his feet. Unfolding the paperclip without seeing it was quite easy but unlock the lock wasn't so much...

Click!

He rushed to the stopwatch: 48 seconds. Not that bad. Then he glanced at the CCTV monitoring: the little bastard had taken the stairs avoiding the trap the elevator could have become. In order to stop him, Jack would have to instgate a lockdown. He had enough of that for the day, so he decided to let him go.

"Revenge is best served cold," he whispered to the silhouette hurrying across the place.

...

Jack was just getting out of the shower when his phone rang.

"Clara! Nice to hear from you, darling."

"Hugh Grant? Who's that? "

"Yes, of course! It's okay! But just because it's you! "

He grabbed his coat and took the directions to city hall and its ballroom. A charity supper was given there and as every year, people were giving away a good deal of money to be seen. Just sitting at a table to enjoy a fine meal already cost a small fortune, but the highlight of the evening was to pay for dancing with a personality, around 1000 pounds! Obviously, every year Clara invited a renowned personality who invariably withdrew at the last moment, and she would always ended calling him for help!

"Jack, sweetheart, you're once again my saviour," Clara greeted him.

"What won't I do for you?" he said, taking the old lady in his arms. Clara had not always been a lady, he'd known her during the war, surviving in the street as best she could, she had struggled and now that she was free from need, she was doing her best to help those who had no such luck.

"Stop grouching, you like it. And it cheers up your ego," she whispered while leading him into the reception room.

"My ego and my ass don't need cheering up," he protested faintly.

The average age in the room could have been 150 years. Okay. Let's say 60, because there were always some young people who got trapped into these things by their elders.

Jack glanced around as if he was looking for someone.

"We've got good fishes, but _he _isn't there, _he_ lost his granddaughter, you know. However,_ he_ is the one who paid for the young Lord Thomas Prescott's table, his grand-nephew. But this one is nothing like his venerable uncle, he won't lend a penny."

Thomas wasn't only Henry's grand-nephew, he'd lost his parents while he was still very young and the old lord had raised him and his sister as his own kids.

Jack had only seen them once or twice when they were children. There was a party of eight at the table, four young men accompanied by four beautiful young women.

"Let's go and see what they've got," Jack said, holding out his arm to his old accomplice.

"Here is coming Lady Amshire who want to sell us her Captain," the young lord spat with a disdain his great uncle would have him swallowed back.

"I'd rather like to have a dance with the Captain," the girl sat at his right said playfully.

"If you have a thousand pounds to spend my dear, go ahead, I believe that this expensive dinner will be my only contribution."

"Your uncle paid the dinner," a gorgeous young man in tuxedo corrected. He was the one who had attracted Jack's attention and had made the Captain chose this table as a first call. The young man had already taken out his check book.

"1000 pounds, right? You are expensive, Captain!"

"Don't be silly, Ianto. You can't afford that," the girl protested.

"Our pitiful pen pusher wants to put the shame on me. Let him have his fun, I don't care."

"Whatever you say, at least _he_ earns the money he spends. Thank you Ianto, but I can't accept. That is way too much money."

"Contrary to what you might think, Esther, I am very well paid to make coffee and read the newspaper," he said, and with a large smile he gave Clara the check.

Jack had watched the scene without saying anything, amused by his young lover confidence. He took the lovely Esther to the centre of the room, leading her in a waltz as the small orchestra installed on a platform had begun at Clara signal.

"Your boyfriend is very generous," he said.

"Ianto? He's not my boyfriend," she replied in a giggle. She was a beautiful young woman, with a charming smile and a natural grace. "No, Ianto is just the most loyal of friends," she said with a lot of tenderness.

_And high class liar,_ the Captain added for himself.

Over the young woman's shoulder, he could watch with some amusement the young Lord signing checks for each of the other girls at their table. Ianto seemed to have a lot of fun, too.

Later in the night, while Jack danced for the second time with the lovely Amy, another girl from Ianto's table, Ianto left the table and the room, presumably answering nature's call.

Jack apologized to his dance partner and went in search of the happy wag. He found him as he was on his way back. It must be said that Jack had done some spotting on his way and had found what he needed: a charming little closet where the cleaning ladies stored their stuff.

"You're having fun?" Jack asked displaying purposely a satisfied grin.

Ianto had cautiously stopped at a good distance, just out of Jack's immediate reach.

"It's a rented tuxedo, sir," he pleaded.

"Oh, I've been told your boss pays well," Jack said with a predatory smile, while closing the distance between them.

Ianto didn't try to step back.

"Jack, the tuxedo. Please," he pleaded again, when Jack grabbed him by the bowtie to drag him into the closet.

"It suits you. I like it, you should keep it," Jack replied playfully.

Jack came back to the ballroom sometime later, abandoning Ianto in the closet, pants down to his ankles and nicely handcuffed. Of course, they had had a bit more of fun in the middle. The tuxedo looked like it would survive.

Ianto wasn't long to show up as neat and smart as ever. That was just annoying. It wasn't as if Jack hadn't done his best to make sure Ianto would be out of the game for what was left of the night. The young man took his seat at the table as if nothing had happen.

Ianto left among the last guests with his strange friends, the lovely Amy at his arm. Jack was watching, pondering if Henry knew his grand-nephew was hanging with the man who had stolen his lorry with the cyberman in it. Could Henry know Ianto? Did he know about Ianto hiding a cyberman in Torchwood? No, it wasn't working. Lisa was Ianto's secret. And Henry needing a heart just at the wrong moment as to keep Jack distracted had only been a coincidence. For once.

Henry was bound to believe poor Thomas Jones being his thief, as his body had not been identified. But what Ianto could possibly be doing with the young Lord Prescott? Ianto looked at home with them, and the girls looked completely under his spell, even if the charming Esther was engaged to the young Lord.

End of season one.

To be continued with season two.


End file.
